Sword For Hire
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: NarutoXSamurai High School Xover Naruto is the best in the business but apparently that doesn't matter without a diploma from Samuri High School! Now Naruto has to go to class and ern his diploma! Rated M for violence and adult humor maybe romance to
1. Need a Diploma!

Hey guys I'm starting a new story, no this isn't the result of the poll that'll be the next thing I post I promise. Anyways this is going to be, as you all know a Samurai high school and Naruto crossover.

A few things I think everyone should know…Naruto is not weak and is around Tsukiko's level of ability. I plan to replace the rich brat (forgot his name haven't looked it up yet) with Naruto as Tsukiko's roommate. However I am as of yet not sure how I want to portray their interactions I'll get to that later I guess.

Also I will be following Naruto only any side plotting will remain unknown until Naruto knows of it. So anything the twins do on their own time won't be mentioned unless Naruto knows about it.

That's everything I could think of so let's get it started!

* * *

><p><span>Need a Diploma!<span>

Naruto sighed as he waited patiently in the waiting room where his new client had asked him to wait as he finished a business deal. "Let's see, this guy wants me to protect him for the first week of his new marketing plan which might incite rage in certain groups." He shrugged his shoulders as he pocketed the info. "Sounds good to me" he muttered smoothing out his spiky hair only for it to spike back up as soon as his hand left his head.

Naruto was a tall youth of 18years with over five years of experience as a personal bodyguard for anyone who thought they needed it. In fact he was the number one most desired guard in the business with a 100 percent mission success rate. Naruto noticed a mirror and decided to make sure he was presentable before the meeting. "Alright." He grinned seeing his own figure. He was wearing black pants with a dull orange coat that covered his white muscle shirt and the katana he hid within it. "Looking good." He decided stroking the whisker like birth marks on his cheeks while adjusting a headband he wore around his forehead with a leaf symbol representing his hometown.

"Namikaze-san?" the receptionist asked catching his attention. "Mr. Frosty is ready to see you."

Naruto nodded his head and made his way into the office. "Mr. Frosty?" he asked seeing a pale man with snow white hair. "I'm Namikaze Naruto, the man you hired for the bodyguard position."

The man narrowed his eyes. "You're rather young aren't you?" he asked folding his arms in front of his face. "How long have you worked as a bodyguard?"

Naruto rolled his eyes having dealt with many like minded people. "I'm 18 and I've worked as a bodyguard since I was 12 so for 6 years." He explained calmly taking a seat in front of his new client.

Mr. Frosty paused at that. "So you didn't graduate from Samurai High School?" he asked horrified. Naruto, puzzled by the unfamiliar name shook his head. "I ASKED FOR PROFESSIONALS NOT ARROGANT BRATS!" he roared startling Naruto who jumped up to his feet.

"I'm the best there is Mr. Client, I guarantee you no one from this school for schmucks will do better than me." He stated narrowing his eyes at the slight against his abilities.

"Get out!" Mr. Frosty shouted pointing at the door. "I only want a Samurai High School graduate."

Naruto sighed and turned around "Fine…don't regret it if you lose a limb or two because I wasn't there to protect you." He stated as calmly as he could as he left the office. He waved to the secretary and made his way outside. "What an asshole." He muttered shoving a hand into his pockets. "Samurai High School…sounds like a joke." He ranted to himself walking around the Tokyo downtown, considered the biggest melting pot of alien/human races.

"**Opening the path to the future! The country's first Samurai High School! Examination is free of charge. The examinee can be of any class status. The examinees that pass are exempt of any tuition fees. The examinee's family may also move to eight tree hills and will receive a cash stipend every month! Some past graduates include famous actress Yoshiyama Sayuri-san and national singer Oozora Hibari-san. Not to mention this person… **Good day this is Habama. This school's top graduate will have the qualifications necessary to become the next supreme commander! The test is tomorrow! Everyone has a chance so make sure to come on out!**"**

Naruto stared blankly at the jumbo-tron "I know where I'm going." He stated as he calmly walked up to a nearby street vendor. "Which way to Samurai High School?" he asked straight faced.

"That way." The man pointed to his left unnerved by Naruto's stare.

"Thanks" Naruto nodded his head as he turned and began walking. Once at his destination he simply plopped down on the ground pulling his sword from his belt and leaned against it. "Now for some sleep." He muttered allowing his consciousness to waver.

"Tsukiko…you think we should wake him up?" a feminine voice asked causing Naruto to stir. "Ah, he's waking up." The same voice continued sounding startled.

"What?" Naruto asked grumpily cracking an eye open seeing two twins, one a taller boy with his hair held back and a shorter girl wearing a cute dress.

"I'm Kou remember, Tsukiko?" 'Kou' said nudging his sister in the side.

"Oh right!" 'Tsukiko' stated covering her mouth.

"What do you two want?" Naruto asked stretching his arms as he slowly stood up revealing to them he was Kou's height.

"Why were you sleeping at the gate to Samurai High School?" Kou asked bluntly. "Are you some sort of suspicious person?"

Naruto and Tsukiko sweat dropped "No…I'm here for the test." Naruto announced catching their interest.

"Oh, so are we!" Tsukiko chirped happily causing her brother to look at her weirdly.

"I see." Naruto nodded his head with a yawn. "Is it starting?" he wondered looking around. "I don't want to miss it." He glanced at them "I'm Namikaze Naruto." He greeted.

"Oh, we're the Sakakido twins" Kou answered "I'm Kou, and this is my older sister Tsukiko." Both bowed in greeting as Naruto returned to pleasantries. "Let's go in." Kou advised causing Naruto and Tsukiko to nod in agreement.

Getting their numbers Naruto and Kou waved goodbye to Tsukiko as they separated. "You two are pretty close huh?" Naruto asked as the two looked around for their classroom.

"You could say that. I always have to protect Tsukiko-nee-san." Kou admitted with a shrug. "But she makes the best food and clothes so it's fair I think."

Naruto laughed "I suppose one could see it that way." He agreed; seeing their classroom he patted Kou on the shoulder and pointed it out. "Here we go." He muttered walking into the room followed shortly after by Kou who took a second to look around.

Soon a man resembling the Vikings of ancient Norway walked in, and with a booming voice began the exam. "Gentlemen! We'll be holding onto your swords for now! Before we begin I'd like you all to come up here and sign these release forms!" he announced holding up a stack of papers.

Curiously Kou and Naruto looked at the waiver. "We are in no way responsible for any possible deaths that may occur." Naruto read the form aloud. "Okay…" he muttered signing it without a care.

Once they were done the group was given a form and told to head out for the exam. "The gym right?" Naruto muttered reading the form as he walked.

"TSUKIKO!" a voice screamed as 'Tsukiko' came running up as Kou hugged her and quickly whispered something into her ear keeping an eye on Naruto who stared at them. "I can't pull off being a girl." She whispered desperately.

"I think you got it down pat." Naruto muttered scratching his head. "Geez you two." He muttered turning around to walk away

"Does he know?" Kou wondered staring at her fellow swordsmen. After a moment Kou stood straight in order to continue walking.

"Look at that making a girl cry! What a lady killer!" a new voice screamed as a rich looking kid with his two body guards, left and right, took up the center of the hallway.

Naruto looked over his shoulder "Hey Kou…hurry up." He called back uncaring about the disturbance. "Leave the trash alone."

"What was that you low class samurai!" the boy shouted angrily.

"Oh shut up we're going to be late." Naruto muttered glaring. The teen gulped and took an involuntary step backwards. "Let's go Kou." Naruto muttered as Tsukiko waved as she made her way to her own exam.

"THE BOY'S EXAM WILL NOW BEGIN, TH SUBJECT…YOU DON'T NEED ONE, THE ONES LEFT AIVE AT THE END OF THE HOUR PASS!" they announced as weird things popped out of nowhere and began attacking.

Naruto rolled his shoulders as they began eating some of the contestants making a point to ignore the rich brat. "Sounds fun." He muttered as a golem came after him. Side stepping around the slow grab attempt Naruto kicked the golem in the back knocking it over.

Sighing he looked around noticing that there were a good number doing sort of well against the attackers. "Whoops" he muttered jumping out of the way and towards Kou who was standing over the rich kid. Suddenly his motion was stopped as something wrapped around his legs. "What…?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly he was swung around and slammed into a group of golems. "OW!"

"**NUMBER 515 AND 666 SEEMED TO HAVE FORMED AN ODD STRATEGY AS 515 USES 666 AS A HUMAN BAT!" **

"Kou you suck!" Naruto screamed as he was slammed into the golems repeatedly.

"Bear with it!" Kou screamed back using all of his skills to fend them off. "Get ready for ten at once!"

"What?" Naruto shouted before he was used to smash ten golems into the wall.

"**HOME RUN!**" the announcers shouted as Kou struck a pose

"No problem!" Kou shouted as a shoulder fell apart almost revealing his bare chest.

"Good work Kou, Naruto!" Tsukiko shouted placing a sweater over Kou's back covering him up. "You two did amazing!"

Naruto glared at Kou as he dusted himself off. "What gave you the bright idea to use me as a weapon?" he asked irritably.

"Uh…you were conveniently placed?" Kou offered causing Naruto to palm his face.

"You suck…so much right now." He muttered unsure of where to even begin.

"Those who passed, your badges will now light up!" the administrators announced over the PA system. Naruto smiled as his badge lit up as well as the Sakakido twins.

"We did it!" Tsukiko shouted happily as she hugged Kou with all her might.

Naruto's smile widened as the two celebrated. Quietly he walked off leaving them to their own devices. "Now I'm set for the next three years." He muttered heading off to inquire about housing.

"Excuse me…is this where we get our housing information?" he asked walking up to an information desk.

"Yes it is, are you a new student?" the lady asked looking at him over her glasses.

"Yeah I just passed the exam and now I need to find somewhere to live for the duration of my stay here." He explained.

"Right what was your entry number?" she asked looking through the files.

"666" Naruto answered quickly. "I know devil's number but that's what they gave me."

"Namikaze-san?" she clarified. When Naruto nodded his head she handed him a card. "This is your room, you'll be staying with Sakakido Kou."

"Nice, I know him." Naruto nodded as he walked away.

"Yo, Kou!" he greeted seeing the other teen who was scratching his head. "We're in the same room!"

Kou turned around and nodded "I see, I'm glad it's someone I know." He admitted causing Naruto to laugh. "I mean it could've been that Kamiyama Tomoza guy."

"Who?"

"The rich kid from earlier." Kou explained with a grimace.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he looked out the window "Hey…what's with all the ambulances?" he asked noticing numerous people being carted off. "Something happen?"

"Uh…yeah…" Kou muttered scratching his head.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I guess it happens around here, but I heard that you have to give a performance demonstrating your martial prowess and that Tsukiko has to demonstrate her cooking."

Kou nodded his head "Yeah something like that, I'm sure it'll be fine." He waved it off.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as the two headed out to the demonstration. "Well either way good luck."

Kou smiled "Thanks Naruto." He muttered as they separated.

Naruto calmly took his seat waiting to see what would happen. "Well these people are crazy so…" he muttered to himself expecting something weird. What came out of the holding pen was… "Honey badger doesn't give a fuck" Naruto muttered with a twitching eye seeing a Honey badger the size of a house.

There was some shouting from further back but Naruto didn't care since he couldn't make out the words. "So, Kou how are you going to handle this?" he asked watching Kou walk out onto the stage. Suddenly the badger lunged at Kou but was stopped by a single hand sunning the crowd. "Holy…" Naruto muttered eyes wide with disbelief. His jaw actually dropped as Kou grabbed the badger's paw and spun around tossing the creature onto its back. "What the fuck?"

"Sir, your tart?" Naruto turned "Oh Naruto nice to meet you again." Tsukiko greeted handing him one of the tarts she had made.

"Uh…thanks" Naruto mumbled taking a bite "It's pretty good." He stated nodding his head in appreciation.

"Thanks!" Tsukiko smiled widely as she went off to pass out more tarts.

Naruto watched her leave before standing and walking towards the door. "Time to wash up and get some rest I think." He muttered to himself heading off towards the dorms.

"There you are you low class Samurai!" Kamiyama screamed pointing at Naruto with an arrogant expression. "I have a need to show you your place here!"

Naruto stared blankly at him "Yeah and…?" he asked waiting for him to continue. "Are you going to fight me or can I go to my room and take a shower?" The boredom in his voice stunned Kamiyama who staggered back. "Thought so." Naruto mumbled pushing past the three.

Entering his room he quickly stripped and tossed the clothes into the air not even watching as they vanished into a pocket dimension. Turning on the water Naruto sighed as he waited for it to heat up to his preferred temperature. "Might as well wash up while I wait." He muttered closing the door but forgoing to lock since Kou and he were both men anyways, they didn't have anything to hide. Grabbing the body soap, Naruto began to scrub himself clean and once he was done he grabbed a pale of water and washed all the soap away.

Lowering himself into the hot bath Naruto sighed in content as he felt the tension of the past week melt away. "I haven't felt like this for such a long time." He groaned enjoying the bath. After twenty minutes Naruto groaned and got up "I should get out." He muttered as he grabbed a towel and got out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he grabbed a second towel and began drying himself off as he walked out of the bathroom.

"NARUTO?" Kou shouted in surprise as his face reddened. "What are you doing?"

Naruto stared at Kou oddly. "I'm getting a change of clothes ready…why?" he asked seeing nothing strange with what he was doing. "Not like you're a girl or anything right?" he asked noticing a small twitch but chose to ignore it. Kneeling next to the bed he had claimed as his he reached underneath it, subtly opening a pocket dimension from which he pulled out blue pajamas and an odd nightcap. Setting them down on his bed he walked back towards the bathroom uncaring that Kou had seen all of his scars.

Kou slumped down onto the bed as Naruto put the towels in the hamper and walked back out apparently uncaring about his own nudity. "Naruto put some clothes on!" Kou shouted embarrassedly.

Naruto stared at him as if he were odd. "You really sound like a girl you know?" he asked putting on his pants "Alright I'm clothed."

Kou turned around and only slightly blushed seeing Naruto shirtless. "Naruto…those scars…" Kou muttered curious.

"That…is personal." Naruto answered stiffly lying down on his bed. "So why are you here?"

Kou laid down as well "I want to be the supreme commander" he explained holding up a hand.

"I see…" Naruto muttered looking up at the ceiling. "That's a good dream."

"What about you?"

Naruto considered the question "I want a diploma so I'll be hired again." He muttered sounding annoyed if anything "I am a sword for hire, have been for 6 years until this recent client wanted a Samurai High School graduate, since it seems to be a big thing all the others probably want the same."

Kou stared at Naruto for a second "How old are you?" he asked wondering about Naruto's past. "6 years as a mercenary?"

"I'm 18" Naruto replied uncaringly. "So I feel a little out of place here at a high school" he turned to his side ending the conversation "I just need a diploma."

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

So what did you guys think? I wasn't really sure how I should make Naruto act so I went with honest, blunt, and with a few perceptions on how things should be. First he doesn't understand why guys would be embarrassed about seeing other guys naked. Second money makes the world go round.


	2. Class General and the unmotivated killer

Hey guys I am happy to say I got some positive reviews from everyone on the first chapter, hears hoping to continued good reviews and work. As usual feel free to ask me questions and I'll answer what I can.

Anyways let's go!

* * *

><p><span>Class general and the unmotivated killer<span>

It was early in the morning as Naruto performed an early morning workout with his new roommate Sakakido Kou and Kamiyama's two bodyguards. "4997…4998…4999….5000!" Kou, wearing a standard training Gi, announced as the four men squatted after each count before standing up once more. "Alright this morning's training session was pretty good." He stated happily working out the kinks in his shoulder.

"You two did pretty good." Naruto noted seeing the two men had managed to entire routine despite the fact they were sweating like pigs at the moment.

"That was unbelievable." Both men muttered tiredly as they gasped for breath, before the four began walking back to the dorms. "5000 squats first thing in the morning; I can't even feel my legs!" Migi moaned as they walked.

Hidari sighed "As expected you two aren't even winded." He muttered seeing that other than a slight sweat neither Naruto nor Kou where tired.

Kou smiled at the praise "I've been training like this for a while now." He admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"I need to be in top form for my work." Naruto explained. "No one wants a weak Mercenary." He added in.

"That's true I guess." Migi admitted "Maybe, we should do this more often." He suggested to his partner. "We'd be better able to help the young master." He explained seeing his partner's disbelieving stare.

"Speaking of which is it alright for you two to be away from him?" Naruto asked curiously. "Isn't it your job to look after him?"

Hidari waved his concern off. "The young master is in high school now, it should be fine for the most part." He stated as they arrived at Kamiyama's door which happened to be next door to Naruto and Kou's. Opening the door all four of them jumped back in shock seeing Kamiyama naked on the floor.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily staring at his bodyguards. "This cheap bed is too small I rolled off!" he whined as Naruto palmed his face. "How do you expect me to get back in bed!" he yelled as his guards helped him up revealing mini-Kamiyama to the world.

"Yeah, yeah just cover up!" Kou ordered angrily as he and Naruto turned to leave. "Come on Naruto we need to get ready for class."

"Poor impoverished samurai…sleeping naked is a noble's right!" he boasted wiping off his bloody nose from when he impacted the ground. "Look at my tomahawk you aren't the first to be traumatized by seeing it!"

"That little string bean?" Naruto asked seriously. "I've seen kids with bigger ones." Naruto stated with an impassive stare.

"You…HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME?" Kamiyama screamed in anger. "I'm sure you're the size of a small chili pepper thus you insult those superior to you!" he said calming himself down. Naruto frowned and dropped his pants right there. "In fact I'm sure…OH DEAR LORD WHAT THE FUCK!" Kamiyama screamed seeing Naruto's.

"If Young master's is a baby elephant then Naruto-dono's is…" Migi muttered looking back and forth between the two. "A mammoth?" he wondered

Kou hastily looked away from them both "What the hell are you doing Naruto!" he shouted shocked by the blatant display of goods.

"Ah, I felt the urge to show this guy that he wasn't superior." Naruto explained as Kamiyama staggered back unable to say anything faced with facts. Pulling up his pants Naruto sighed "So now you know" he muttered as he left the room with Kou.

"Really why would you do that?" Kou asked as Naruto walked into the bathroom a change of clothes in hand. "It's only goading him on when you respond to him like that."

"Ah but now he will stoop bothering us about it." Naruto pointed out from behind the door as he started up the shower. "Though he might bug you about it since you didn't do anything."

Kou winced remembering the hushed conversation with his father. "Right, but it'd be a waste of time to show him anything so I didn't bother." He explained hastily.

"You know…with how you avoid getting naked around men I'd say you were a woman" Naruto stated stepping into the shower.

"What nonsense are you saying?" Kou shouted loudly "I just don't see the point of getting naked around everyone when I can do so in private!"

Naruto smiled and let the matter drop. "Alright if you say so." He muttered loud enough for Kou to hear him. "Her you go buddy shower's still hot!" he called out pulling on his boxers and then his pants before stepping out of the bathroom. He saw Kou's face redden and smirked before hiding it well under his towel as Kou hurried into the bathroom to wash up himself. Pulling on his shirt and coat Naruto waited for Kou.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kou muttered stepping out of the bathroom a towel draped over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Ah that poor samurai his body is so poor he won't even show his roommate!" they heard Kamiyama in the hall.

"Ah…that can't be good." Naruto muttered sensing an overwhelmingly angry aura right next to him. "I knew it…" he muttered with a sweat drop. As they walked through the hallways everyone quickly jumped out of their way as Naruto sighed. 'Really now…' he mused seeing their reactions. 'This one can be such a handful.'

"Good morning!" Tsukiko shouted running up to meet them. "Naruto, Kou!" Naruto noted that she didn't slip up this time.

"Good morning Nee-san." Kou greeted happily.

"KYAAA It's the top scoring Sakakido twins!" someone shouted from the crowd now that Kou seemed to be in a better mood.

"Kou is so dreamy!" another girl added in staring hungrily at Kou.

"Tsukiko is so cute!" one of the boys shouted

"Naruto isn't so bad either; he was the second highest score during the boy's test!" another girl added in as everyone cleared way for the three top first years.

"I wonder what type of classmates we'll have!" Tsukiko wondered happily as she bounced on her feet excitedly. "My hearts beating so fast!"

"Yeah." Kou agreed placing a hand on the classroom's door handle. Opening the door they were treated with the sight of Kamiyama staring at them.

"LOW CLASS SAMURAI YOU GUYS AGAIN! CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS I, THE GREAT, KAMIYAMA TOMOZA!" Kou and Naruto had veins popping on their foreheads as Kamiyama flaunted his wealth once more.

Suddenly a slightly taller boy walked in his bangs falling in a kind of mandrake root type style over his glasses which h held in place. "Hey isn't that Mitarai? The one who placed first in the country on the test in Junior High?"

"The man who got a perfect score!" Another student shouted awed.

"It's like he's already the president of an I.T. Company! So cool!" As they praised him he suddenly grew larger

"My grandfather was from the planet Noble. When my endorphins rise I become larger so please stop admiring me." He casually dodged a thrown can from Kamiyama "I'll return to normal once I've calmed down."

Naruto scoffed "He ain't that big of a deal." He muttered as Tsukiko accidentally bumped into someone.

"RAAH!" the man hissed scaring poor Tsukiko as she hid within the arms of her brother. "Please excuse me!" she screamed terrified.

"It's Tanoue from planet Mummy, so he passed to?" a male student wondered seeing the man walk away.

"W-wow c-class i-is fi-filled wi-with s-so m-many i-in-interesting pe-people!" Tsukiko gasped trying to calm herself down as Kou placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmph, this class is filled with so many low class people they should learn from me and try to be more noble!" Kamiyama shouted boasting his wealth once more.

"Shut up! You're so annoying!" Naruto shouted threatening to hurt the rich teenager. "Quit using your money as a base of status and grow a pair!"

"What was that you low class samurai?" Kamiyama asked angrily.

"You heard me string bean!" Naruto stated glaring down on Kamiyama.

"A fight! Already?" a group of girls asked worriedly.

"Class…might be fun…" Tsukiko stated shakily as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You shouldn't force yourself you know." Kou muttered looking his sister in the eye.

"Alright everyone take your seats!" the proctor from the boy's exams shouted walking into the room. "Congratulations for starting school, I'm you homeroom teacher, Onikanda! I look forward to teaching you for the next year!" Naruto leaned back in his seat as the man pulled out a badge with the letter A on it. "Well then I'll explain the school rules…well, in a word, it's all about the struggle for this badge." He explained showing it to them.

"Badges huh?" Naruto wondered aloud as the man began a proper explanation.

"This badge has been a tradition since the opening of Samurai High School, people struggle with all their might to obtain this power…some previous owners were Lincoln, Kennedy, Yoshida, Migeru, and our current supreme commander himself Mr. Habama!"

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought as Kou and the others were suddenly much more alert and attentive. "Ah…such a troublesome system." He muttered finally looking away uninterested.

"Each year there are five classes A-E. And a badge is given to the top male and top female of each class. And these badges form a set of five. And the one who collects all five is the victor. So the one who holds this badge is the class general!" he paused seeing their reactions. "Oh…Namikaze Naruto you're not interested?" he asked turning all attention to Naruto.

Naruto glanced at the teacher for a moment before turning away. "There's no reason for me to care about some useless piece of metal is there?" He muttered harshly. "I'd rather not have a badge."

"Well it's normal for the top two scorers in class to receive them." The teacher consented rather puzzled by Naruto's dislike of the concept. There was a heavy atmosphere as everyone stared angrily at the Sakakido twins, the top two scorers of the class.

"Sensei I cannot accept that!" Kamiyama shouted slamming his fists onto the table. "This low class samurai is a total prissy boy he wouldn't even let his roommate see him naked!"

"Are you an idiot?" Naruto asked palming his face. "Did I ever say I wanted to see Kou naked?" he wondered slowly causing Kamiyama to back up a bit.

"I didn't mean anything by it…" he tried to explain having crossed into territory even he didn't like using.

"What does he mean naked!" Tsukiko screamed into Kou's ear causing the taller boy to turn his head away from his sister.

"That badge is mine." Tanoue muttered slowly as he stood up.

"Who said I'd let you have it?" Mitarai asked standing as well.

"Let's settle this with strength!" someone shouted as all the boys started one huge brawl in the center of class. Naruto sweat dropped as the teacher tried calming them down.

"I wasn't finished yet guys…"

"Hey…! What did he mean naked!" Tsukiko cried clutching Kou's pant leg as he tried to crawl away from her.

"Well…that is…uh…" he was lost for words causing Naruto to palm his forehead.

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ONIKANDA-SENSEI!" is head enlarging to comical proportions the force of his voice blew all the boys away stunning everyone. "Please continue sensei." He urged seeing everyone was calm now.

"Thank you Namikaze-san" he muttered before clearing his throat "Instead of the normal rules we'll be having a competition to see which boy will be class leader." He explained. "So everyone head to the gym in fifteen minutes and boys make sure to wear your jerseys. Girls will be fine in their uniforms but I won't complain if you come in shorts…" he grinned with a blush on his face causing the girls to frown at him.

"Come with me Tsukiko!" 'Tsukiko' shouted dragging her brother off towards the dorms causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"And amazingly no one heard that." He muttered rubbing his head as he walked towards the gym. "Oh well whatever they have their reasons." He muttered changing into gym clothes in the locker room. "Huh I'm the first one here." He mused looking around the gym. "Whatever…" he mumbled before leaning against the wall and quickly fell asleep.

"Ruto…Naruto!" the teacher shouted slapping Naruto awake. Looking around stupidly Naruto yawned. "It's your turn!" the teacher announced picking him up before setting him in the ring. Swaying back and forth unsteadily Naruto's opponent seemed a little concerned.

"Is this alright he looks like he'll fall over on his own right now…"

"He'll be fine, just hurry it up already!"

Shrugging his shoulders the boy charged Naruto "Don't blame me if you get hurt!" he yelled throwing an open palm forward intent on knocking Naruto over. Naruto reacted quickly and grabbed the boy's hand before bringing his elbow forward snapping his head back before he tossed the boy over his shoulder with one hand. Hitting the wall Naruto's opponent slowly slid down before landing in a heap on the ground unconscious.

"Uh…Winner Namikaze Naruto!" Onikanda announced shocked as was everyone else.

"Amazing…Naruto's so amazing!" he shouted with stars in his eyes. "I've found a perfect training partner!"

Naruto blinked as he became fully awake "Huh…what happened?" he wondered looking around. "What am I doing standing up in the middle of a ring?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You just won your match!" Kou shouted running up to him and patting him on the shoulder. "I knew you were strong!"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Wait…what match?"

"You know…the matches to decide class general!" Kou explained tilting his head to the side.

"Oh…is that what we're doing?" Naruto asked with a small smile. "I'm sorry I was asleep until now so I didn't really hear anything." He explained causing everyone to face vault.

"Please take it seriously don't you want to win?" the teacher screamed shaking the blonde around like a ragdoll.

"Not really." He muttered looking away. "I have no interest in something so trivial as that." He explained causing the teacher to slump his shoulders.

"One of the best I've ever seen and he's not even interested!" he lamented as he sluggishly stepped into the middle to ref the next matches. And so the bouts continued as Kamiyama had his guards win his matches for him while Naruto and Kou breezed through the challengers easily.

"Really…none of you can push me at all?" Naruto questioned the many boys lying on the ground. "You need more discipline!"

"It was like trying to move a mountain…" one of the boys muttered panting for breath I just couldn't do it!"

"Now we're down to the final three!" the teacher announced as Naruto nodded his head. "In the east corner, Namikaze Naruto! And in the west corner Kamiyama Tomoza!"

"Leave this one to me." Kamiyama boated stepping forward himself. "He's only a low class samurai after all."

"You are the one person…I will definitely not allow to win!" Naruto shouted placing his hand on Kamiyama's center, pushing forward he sent the lighter teen flying.

However before Kamiyama could land Hidari showed up and stopped his flight. "Young master!" he shouted.

"Isn't that cheating?" Tsukiko shouted only to see Migi blocking the teacher's view.

"Now young master go and win!" Hidari shouted launching Kamiyama forward. Naruto smirked and suddenly slammed his fist down on top of Kamiyama creating a small crater. "YOUNG MASTER!" the two guards shouted in horror as they rushed to his side. "Hang in there young master!"

"Namikaze Naruto is the winner!" Naruto sighed and lay down on the floor.

"Ah, ah" he moaned closing his eyes "I'm not in the mood for a fight anymore." He complained waving it off. "Give the medal thingy to Kou."

"Huh…?" everyone asked in shock. "What…WHY?" they all screamed surrounding Naruto.

Digging around his ear he flicked away some earwax. "I already said why, didn't I?" he asked uncaring about their reactions. "I don't feel like it."

"Such little motivation!" they al screamed in unison as Kou began shaking Naruto by the collar.

"Why won't you fight me!" he screamed shaking him back and forth. The ferocity with which Kou shook Naruto began making others nervous as they all tried to calm him down. "Are you making fun of me?"

Naruto moaned as he broke free of Kou's grip. "I just don't feel like it!" he stated again fixing up his collar. "Do I need a real reason to not fight?" he questioned. "Only a fool seeks a fight."

Onikanda sighed tiredly before speaking "Well since Naruto has no drive to continue the winner is Sakakido Kou, any objections?" no one said anything. "Alright then here you are class general."

Kou accepted the badge half heartedly as the class was dismissed. "That was it for today right?" Naruto asked walking away. "I have some things to take care of Kou I'll see you later." Kou stared after Naruto as Tsukiko congratulated him.

"Come on Nee-san let's follow him."

Naruto sighed heavily as he walked into the woods behind the school. "Who are you and why are you watching me?" he asked looking around. From the shadows a group of five men stepped into the clearing wearing all black and their faces covered by Oni masks. "Hit squad huh?" he wondered pulling a katana out from his own pocket dimension. "A samurai's way of doing things doesn't really suit me…but since we're on Samurai High School grounds it seems appropriate no?" he asked taking a standard two handed stance his Katana level in front of him.

"It's nothing personal." Their leader stated drawing a Ninjatou from his back. "We're just doing our job." He explained as his accomplices drew their own weapons: Kusari-gama, a pair of Kunai, a katana, and a blow gun. "Kill him."

The one with the blow gun acted first sending a dart coated in puffer fish poison at Naruto's neck. Bringing up his sword to block Naruto narrowed his eyes as he struck the metal ball of the Kusari-gama user throwing him off balance as the Katana wielder and the Kunai user attacked in tandem. Back pedaling Naruto quickly blocked all of their attacks as they both pulled away for the blow gun user to launch his next attack. Blocking the dart Naruto quickly brought his sword back to block the Kusari-gama user who aimed at his feet. As the two close ranged fighters closed in again Naruto spun around the Katana's thrust and sliced the man's back open, before piercing the Kunai user's stomach with his katana.

"That's two down." Naruto stated cleaning off his blade. "Who's next?"

The leader growled as the Kusari-gama user twirled his steel ball around waiting for an opening. Moving to surround him the blow gun user slowly made his way to Naruto's back while the leader circled to his left leaving the Kusari-gama to his right. Charging the blond the leader quickly engaged in a quick paced clash of blades as his ranged expert took aim and fired at Naruto's neck. Kicking out Naruto caught the leader in the stomach giving himself time to quickly block the dart before he threw his katana at the Kusari-gama user catching the man off guard as the sword pierce his neck. Vaulting over the leader's back Naruto raced to grab his sword as the blow gun wielder scrambled to reload and fire.

Taking quick aim and firing Naruto barely managed to grab his blade and turn in order to black the dart. Charging the man he backed away as the leader intercepted Naruto forcing him to change targets as the two locked blades once more. Breaking off from the man Naruto quickly rolled to the side narrowly avoiding a poisoned dart.

Seeing a way to take out the troublesome poison user Naruto slowly backed up towards the body of the Kunai user. Breaking form and running towards it he kicked up one of the Kunai before blacking the leader's attack as he came down from the peak of his jump. Pushing the man away Naruto quickly twirled around and launched the kunai at the blow gun user nailing him between the eyes knocking him out of the tree he had climbed up in order to get a vantage point.

"Your as good as the rumors say you are." The leader acknowledged staring at Naruto who stared right back.

"I'm flattered." Naruto stated without blinking. "This ends here." He stated sheathing his sword. Bending his knees Naruto got into an Iai-jutsu stance as the squad leader grunted and raised his sword above his head. "Joudan" Naruto mused as he considered the man in front of him. "Then if you take such a defensive stance…I'll be the one to attack!" he shouted rushing forth. As he approached the darkening sky flashed as it began to rain. And just as the two swords started moving another flash struck blinding the Sakakido twins who had been watching the entire fight. Once their vision cleared Naruto and his assailant stood with their backs facing one another and both maintaining their post strike posture.

"What happened, Kou?" Tsukiko whispered fearfully as she clutched her brother's arm.

Kou watched with baited breath "I don't know Tsukiko-nee-san." He muttered. Suddenly Naruto fell to his knee a small river of red flowing from a now visible cut on his shoulder. "Naruto!" Kou shouted worried.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked glancing at Kou as the male Sakakido rushed to his side and took a stance facing the attacker.

"I was curious about what you were doing and followed you." Kou answered honestly "I could not see an opportunity to aid you without endangering Nee-san sorry."

Naruto sighed and slowly got to his feet. "Put away your sword Kou." He muttered picking up his own which had fallen to the floor when he stumbled. Sheathing it he spoke again. "That man won't bother anyone again." True to his word there was a large gash across the man's torso as he finally collapsed…dead.

"Is it really over?" Kou asked looking around "It still feels kind of eerie now."

"That's the stench of death that's making you feel that way, no, there are no more attackers I sense no killing intent in the air." Naruto explained "I never expected my enemies to try and attack me on campus." He muttered clutching his shoulder as Tsukiko quickly ran out to dress the wound. "Nor did I expect an attack so soon." He added in as an after thought.

"We need to get you to the infirmary!" Tsukiko urged as Kou looped Naruto's good shoulder over his own.

"I'll be fine." Naruto muttered softly as he felt the wound closing. "I've always healed fast." He added in as he slowly moved his arm stunning the twins. "We however need to report this." He headed off towards the principle's office.

After a lengthy explanation the bodies were removed and the damages repaired. Finally done with everything Naruto sighed as he and Kou made their way back to the dorms. "I can't believe you were raised as a ninja."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Naruto asked as they entered the room. Whispering so softly that Kou couldn't hear him Naruto added in "After all you're a girl, Tsukiko."

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

And it's done! I hope everyone liked it! Anyways…not much to add I think until next time!


	3. Bunny girl

Hey guys I am happy to say I got some positive reviews from everyone on the first chapter, hears hoping to continued good reviews and work. As usual feel free to ask me questions and I'll answer what I can.

Anyways let's go!

* * *

><p><span>Bunny Girl<span>

Naruto groaned as he walked through the halls. "This is bad rumors are already spreading." He muttered scratching his head tiredly. "I guess I should've cleaned up the mess before talking to the principle."

"Yo First year I hear you're pretty good." A second year shouted accosting Naruto in the halls. "Heard you wasted those lousy ninja outside."

Naruto frowned "What do you mean?" he asked feigning ignorance. "What ninja I don't know what you are talking about senpai." the upperclassman stared at Naruto as if he were crazy.

"Quit playing dumb man everyone knows you killed those freaks. Did the world good fucking ninjas are a menace." Naruto clenched his fist out of sight as the upper classman continued on his rant.

"If you don't have anything of importance to say I'm leaving." Naruto cut in interrupting the teen. "I have class very soon so I shall leave now."

"Now just wait a minute punk I want to see how strong you are." The other stated grabbing Naruto by the shoulder. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the offending hand. "What got something to say?" the upperclassman asked giving Naruto the stink eye.

"Let go." Naruto stated coldly gripping the arm in a painful grip. "Or I'll crush it." He threatened squeezing a little harder causing the other to wince.

"Ow, alright I'll let go!" the teen shouted releasing Naruto's shoulder. Cradling his arm as Naruto released him he glared at the blonde's back. "You'll regret this one day!" he shouted out loud as Naruto walked away unmindful of the attention thrown at him.

"The fool with the loudest bark is the weakest fool of all." Naruto stated to himself as he continued on his way. "Yo, Kou, Tsukiko you're here early!" he called out walking into the classroom. "Uh…" in the class was also a bunny girl (with real bunny ears), an old man, an old woman, and five weird men in all black with some sort of head covering with the numbers 1-5 on them "What?" he couldn't help but ask as they all turned to him.

"I'm Takeyama Kaya nice to meet you Naruto-san." The bunny girl introduced herself shyly as the teacher walked in.

"And she knows my name already." Naruto muttered taking his seat which happened to be next to her. "So what's with the old farts and the freaks?"

"I'll have you know I'm her father!" the old man shouted angrily. "And these are her five suitors; they haven't given up so now I just use them to keep other boys away from my Kaya. She is the one who will become the bride of the supreme commander!"

"You're pretty long winded aren't you?" Naruto asked staring at the old man without care.

Before he could respond the teacher cut in "Alright you two knock it off." Onikanda ordered clapping his hands together, "Takeyama-san parent aren't allowed to sit in classes." He informed them as he shoved them and the five guards out the door. "Alright now today we'll be holding the female class president selection tournament!" he announced as a female teacher walked in to join him.

"This time it will be a cooking battle!" she informed them holding up a badge. "Each class president has one of these, and the girl who collects them all has the right to choose whomever she wants to marry." The teacher explained as Naruto looked up puzzled.

"Wait…so they don't have freedom to marry whoever they want already?" he asked surprised. "Since when was Japan so fucked up?"

"Well no that's not exactly what we are implying." Onikanda explained scratching his head. "More like…the girl who collects them all won't have to worry about status when trying to find someone to marry." He explained

"Oh I see, since she was the best girl anyone would want to marry her or something like that." Naruto muttered causing the teachers to nod their heads.

"If it's about cooking than my Kaya will win!" the Takeyama family shouted from the window. "Win and become the supreme commander's wife Kaya!"

"THIS IS THE FOURTH FLOOR!" the class shouted in shock as their eyes nearly popped out seeing the old couple.

Rushing forward Kaya closed the curtains "I'm really sorry about this." She apologized laughing nervously.

"Really now, for them to go so far as to support her." Tsukiko muttered somewhat annoyed as they walked through the hall.

Naruto scratched his cheek in thought. "Well…I would be impressed if those two had more…honest reasons for helping her." He admitted feeling sorry for Kaya. "They're bad parents though as things stand." He stated causing the twins to chuckle nervously.

"Ah Kaya-san." Kou muttered seeing the bunny girl looking out a window. Looking over she saw them and immediately hurried over.

"My parents have caused so much trouble today, I'm really sorry about them." She apologized bowing repeatedly.

"Oh no, don't worry our parents changed in strange ways to!" Tsukiko happily reassured her holding up a finger as she spoke.

"Is that really something you tell other people?" Naruto asked as Kou sweat dropped.

Kaya looked around nervously "To be honest, I don't really want to marry the supreme commander…and doing battle for a badge? Honestly I'm scared." She muttered looking away from them.

"I know how you feel…for the most part." Naruto stated drawing her attention. "It's just another thing you don't want to do am I right? I know the feeling of being forced into something." Kaya nodded hesitantly. "Things will work out eventually."

"I'm happy you think so." Kaya mumbled as she hurried back towards the classroom.

"I…sort of feel sorry for her." Tsukiko muttered sadly as she watched the girl run off.

Kou crossed his arms and sighed "Yeah, compared to her parents she's very quiet and reserved." Naruto coughed into his hands in order to muffle a chuckle. "What?" Kou asked looking at his roommate.

"Ah nothing…I just remembered someone else who has a similar personality." Naruto waved it off "An interesting girl, I'm curious to see how everything plays out." He chuckled again causing the twins to glance at each other in confusion.

As they entered the classroom the teacher was calling out to make sure everyone was there. "Alright then the battle for the female class president's position for class 1-A will be a cooking battle!" she announced as the girls lined up behind their work stations. "The rules are simple, each girl will make a dish and the judges will be the boys, you can use anything you see here." She gestured to a table filled with ingredients. "The dish considered the most delicious will win, you have 30minutes please begin."

Almost immediately one of the larger girls shoved her way to the front knocking Kaya over who screamed in surprise. "Kaya-san, are you alright?" Tsukiko asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"HAAH?" Kaya asked her eyes surprisingly sharp as she glared at Tsukiko. Irritated she grabbed Tsukiko's wrist and pulled her forward "Just how long are you going to…KEEP TOUCHING ME?" she screamed tossing the shorter Sakakido twin into the air.

"Tsukiko!" Kou shouted as he jumped into the air and saved his sister. "Are you okay?" he asked as they landed safely on the ground.

Tears flowing freely Tsukiko nodded her head "Yes…" she muttered shakily

Naruto sweat dropped as Kaya looked around brimming with confidence. "What happened to Kaya?" one of the other girls screamed in shock as another stated they didn't know. "She just changed!"

"It's been quite a long time since I've been let out." Kaya mumbled smirking. "You really think I'll be a good girl and just do as I'm told?" she questioned smirk still in place. Throwing off her uniform she revealed a Las Vegas bunny girl outfit underneath causing all the boys to whistle in appreciation.

"Good job." Onikanda stated giving a thumbs up.

"How shameless, what are you doing Onikanda-sensei!" the female teacher screamed in shock and distress.

Tsukiko held a hand to her mouth in surprise. "The normally shy and quiet Kaya-san is…" she muttered softly.

"It looks like I was too late this time." Kaya's adoptive father muttered making another surprise entrance.

"Where on earth did you pop out of?" Naruto asked staring at the old man. Ignoring Naruto the old man continued explaining how he would always chase off any boys who tried to get near Kaya. "So in short the stress built up and then the shock of having so many boys fawn over her caused her to go berserk." Naruto stated as the old man finished his tale. "Really now this is why kids shouldn't be restricted about whom they play with."

Kou nodded in agreement. "Anyways how do we stop her?" he asked looking around. AS they talked Kaya was making a mess of everyone else's dishes as she waved around a giant wooden mallet.

"A girl has to grab her ears" her father explained as Kaya turned on them. "Better run, she won't listen to anyone!" he shouted as they made their getaway.

"Stop it right now Kaya or you'll be disqualified!" the teacher shouted getting in her way.

Kaya slammed her foot next to the teacher's head. "It's a cooking battle right?" Kaya asked taking a seat as she crossed her legs. "Anything I make will definitely be tasty." As if on orders the five masked men, revealed to be the millionaires who triggered the switch in the first place, pulled out a large stone basin. "I'll treat you to food from the moon!"

"It's mochi pounding." Naruto muttered recognizing the traditional setup. "It's been a while since I've made mochi like this." He muttered with a small smile on his face. "Though I don't recall using space ingredients…" he muttered with another sweat drop as the five men brought in exceedingly rare items.

"I better get started as well!" Tsukiko shouted as she ran forward.

Many of the other girls frowned as they silently dropped out "I can't win against that." They stated stepping away from their stations.

"So it's down to these two…" the teacher muttered seeing the ay out of Kaya and Tsukiko in front of her. "Well boys start sampling."

There was a clamor as the boys tried to get to Kaya's table in one giant mob. Naruto sighed and shoved his way through. "Move." He ordered causing many of the boys to back off. Grabbing one of the rice cakes he popped it into his mouth. "Hm…not bad." He muttered before moving over to Tsukiko's table who was feeling down since all the boys had gone over to Kaya's table. Scanning over the food she had laid out Naruto paused as a certain noodle dish caught his attention. "Wait…is that?" he asked grabbing it and bringing the bowl to his nose to take a good sniff. "Breaking apart a set of chopsticks Naruto slowly grabbed some noodles and brought them to his mouth. "It is…" he muttered in shock before he started tearing up before wolfing it all down. "How did you get this recipe? The old man back home swore he'd never let his special brand to go public!"

Tsukiko smiled "His daughter Ayame published a book with all of her family's recipes in it. She mentioned their favorite customer was a boy named Naruto so I figured it was you." The Sakakido daughter explained as Naruto wiped his eyes as the others looked over.

"Ah…Nee-chan would do something like this!" he stated rubbing his eyes. "She was always convincing old man Teuchi to do things he didn't want to."

Just as Kamiyama made his way over his guards noticed a certain dish as well. "Is that what I think it is?" Migi asked holding up a bit of food with trembling hands. "It is!" he shouted joyously as he and Hidari began eating. "It's boiled Zunda from our home town!"

Soon everyone came over and happily ate the food of their childhoods as Tsukiko revealed that she had researched everyone's home town specialties. "I figured everyone would want a taste of home around this time." She stated with a smile as she happily served everyone.

Kaya fumed and was about to attack but Kou got behind her. "I'll have you calm down now." He stated grabbing her ears.

"Ah…" Kaya moaned as she sank into his arms. "Huh?" she asked looking up "KYAA!" she screamed as Kou placed his coat over her.

"Did you see that?" her father asked; mouth wide open in shock. "A miracle of love! Kaya was calmed down by a man's touch!" he and his wife cheered happily as they danced around. "Our search is over we've found Kaya's destined lover!" Tsukiko chuckled nervously as did Naruto both knowing otherwise.

"Alright everyone calm down, please put your votes up." The teacher called out. Once it was done she merely looked at the board before calling out the winner. "And with an overwhelming majority vote, class 1-A's female president is Sakakido Tsukiko!"

"Congratulations on becoming the female class president." Kou stated as the trio walked back to their dorms after class.

Naruto smiled "It was nice…having some of Ichiraku's ramen again." He muttered as a small smile played across his lips. "It's been a while."

"I'm glad you liked it, but it really came down to the last second didn't it?" Tsukiko stated with a chuckle.

"Kou, Tsukiko!" Kaya called out running up to them. "Ah Naruto hello." She added in seeing the blonde. "I'm sorry about the problems my parents caused." She pulled out a letter from her pocket. "This is from my father." She handed it to Kou.

Looking over his shoulder Naruto read aloud. "To the groom: We leave Kaya in your care. We look forward to seeing her as a blushing bride. – Takeyama" he glanced over at Kou who didn't seem to get it. Clapping him on the shoulder Naruto smiled. "Looks like you've been engaged already Kou." He stated happily clapping on the shoulders a few more times.

Kou didn't quite understand as he tilted his head to the side. "And i…don't think marrying the supreme commander is such a bad thing anymore." Kaya added in looking Kou in the eyes. "I hope to help you in your endeavors. Please excuse me!" with that she ran off.

Tsukiko seemed a bit out of it as Naruto laughed. "Why you lady killer!" he nudged Kou in the side who looked over in confusion.

"I don't get it." He stated honestly. "Was there something wrong?"

Naruto sweat dropped "Was I this dense?" he wondered softly to himself as he looked away from Kou. "Don't worry Kou you'll figure it out eventually." He reassured the boy as they continued on their ways.

"Right…" Kou mumbled still confused. "By the way how are things going with that incident?" he asked referring to the attack a few days prior. "Everything settled already?"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling as they walked. "Things should be fine for now." He stated glancing at a nearby roof. "Even if they aren't I'll handle it." He continued as Kou glanced over at where Naruto was looking.

"Well if you say so." Kou muttered unsurely. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked feeling the need to help his roommate.

"No, not really" Naruto stated glancing over. "This is my fight, I'll handle it." His eyes narrowed as he glanced over at a tree in the courtyard. "Just watch your backs."

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright how did I do? Please tell me! However if you plan to just tell me you have no idea what's going on trust me I know how you feel cause I don't either

As a side note I've taken to playing Dungeon Defender a lot now. I find it to be fun and enjoyable, though survival needs a bit of work, like something to speed up the waves or something. Anyways until we meet again!


	4. Physcials

Hey guys I am happy to say I got some positive reviews from everyone on the previous chapter, hears hoping to continued good reviews and work. As usual feel free to ask me questions and I'll answer what I can.

Anyways let's go!

* * *

><p><span>Physicals<span>

Naruto yawned as he walked alongside the Sakakido twins. "A lot of gossip about you two isn't there?" he muttered hearing how some of the girls were complimenting the twins as the perfect beauties.

Kou shrugged his shoulders maintaining an aura of calm as he walked through the halls. "I suppose so." He answered only half interested in the happenings around him.

Just as he said that two boys approached Tsukiko "Tsukiko please go out with me!" one shouted excitedly "No please exchange engagement gifts with me!" another shouted pushing the other out of the way.

Shocked Tsukiko impulsively shouted "I have no interest in that man!" the two boys stared at her oddly "man?" they questioned slowly. "I mean I have no interest in anyone weaker than my little brother!"

"But he's the strongest!" the others whined causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Shouldn't you guys look elsewhere?" Naruto asked simply. "There are other girls out there you know."

"Like hell there are! Tsukiko is the best there is!" they shouted in response. Naruto simply waved them off as the trio continued walking.

Entering the classroom they noticed a couple of girls looking a bit worried. "Hey what's wrong?" Kou asked as they walked up to them.

"Oh Kou-sama." One of them muttered noticing their approach. "The truth is we were bullied by Class B's president." She explained looking a bit upset. "Tanoue and Mitarai tried to help but…" she trailed off as the two in question stood up. Tanoue looked a bit roughed up but Mitarai's entire body was covered in bandages.

Naruto frowned "This treatment of our classmate's is unacceptable." He stated glancing at Kou. "What shall we do Class President?"

Kou grimaced "If I wasn't so incompetent." He muttered angrily clenching his fists tightly. "We'll deal with them." He stated about to rush off only to be stopped by Onikanda's appearance.

"Today we'll be having a joint physical assessment with Class B" the teacher announced. At the mention of the offending class Kou had jumped to his feet his aura flashing dangerously. "It's only an assessment test, no need to get o heated up." Onikanda admonished forcing Kou to sit back down.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought as they were led outside to the track field. "They don't look so tough." He mused aloud sizing up Class B.

"Alright everyone, now the Class A and Class B joint physical assessment test will begin!" Onikanda announced heedless of the tension between both sides.

"This may just be a physical test, but it's still revenge for Mitarai and Tanoue!" Kou shouted rallying his class.

"Class A is just a bunch of pansies crush them into the dust!" Class B's president, Igami, shouted arrogantly

Within seconds both sides started fighting causing Onikanda to become angry as he shouted over them all "DAMNIT DON'T JUST START FIGHTING!" Naruto simply stood there uncaring about the carnage around him as he listened to the teacher thoughtfully. "Today we brought in some special people to judge!" he announced causing Naruto to tilt his head in curiosity.

"Are those…raccoons?" Naruto finally asked seeing the judges. Both classes had giant sweat drops forming on their heads. There was a lanky one, a big round one, and a small ball like one all smiling as Onikanda introduced them.

"They are the judge for the 100meter dash, Miss Speedstar, the judge for physical strength, Mister Tank, and the judge for the hammer throw, mister Marco. They're pros known around the country, so listen to their instructions."

"Well then shall I start us of then?" Miss Speedstar asked rubbing her own whiskers happily. Naruto inwardly cringed at the disgusting thing. "Two people get in the beginning box please." She called out as her whiskers extended to form the finish line. "Don't mind the finishing tape; my whiskers can detect changes up to 0.0001 seconds."

Kamiyama announced he'd go only to reveal he was having shamans transfer power from the earth to his legs, a process that would take 3hours at the quickest causing Naruto to face palm. "I'll go." He declared stepping forward.

"Let the Class president handle something else." He declared smiling smugly at Class B. "Who dares face me?" he questioned beckoning them to step forward.

"Tch I'll show these chumps not to mess with us." Igami stated walking forward. Glancing at Naruto who wasn't bothering to take a starting stance he grinned. "You must be fairly weak if you lost to Crybaby Kou." He stated idly causing Naruto to glance at him.

"Shut up and go die in a ditch." Naruto stated coldly.

"On your mark…!" Onikanda began raising a gun into the air. "Get set…!" Igami took his position grinning triumphantly when he noticed Naruto wasn't even getting into position. "GO!" pulling the trigger Igami ran for all his might, using hidden turbo boosters in his shoes to go even faster.

"HAH NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME LOSER!" he called out only to gape in shock when he noticed that Naruto was already at the finish line checking his time. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Amazing he ran it in under a second." Tank and Marco gasped out as Miss Speedstar tugged her whiskers to make sure they were still attached.

"What you didn't even finish yet?" Naruto asked Igami coldly. "So slow."

"That's our vice president for us!" Class A shouted joyfully as Kou smirked at Class B who was biting their lips at the loss.

"What's this Igami lost, and with such a big gap too." Class B's vice president muttered shaking his head sadly.

"I am leagues above worthless scum like you." Naruto stated brushing past Igami without a glance back at him. "You'll never beat me, let alone Kou." Kaya happily grabbed onto Tsukiko as the class cheered Naruto on. "Hm?" Naruto wondered as Kou managed to convince Kaya to calm down before she could cause a scene.

"Alright, now I Mister Tank shall measure everyone's punch strength!" the big round one declared "Don't worry just hit me in the stomach as hard as you can."

"Alright leave it to me!" the dog like boy from Class A declared going forward. "Go for it Inuyama, show them Class A's power!"

Throwing his best punch Mister Tank didn't even seem to notice it. "185, lower than average he declared staring at Inuyama with a bit of pity. When Igami went up and punched Mister Tank smiled "420, not bad."

"My turn now!" Kaya shouted patting Tank on the stomach.

"Alright go ahead dear." He stated before he noticed her pulling out a mallet. "A mallet?" he wondered nervously.

The result wasn't exactly pleasant as Mister Tank yelled at Kaya about using her own strength. "Then I'll go next." Kou declared stepping forward.

"Alright go ahead." Mister Tank said calmly as Kou bowed politely. With a ferocious punch Mister Tank was launched nearly 100meters away causing his fellow judges to yell out in fright. "I'm embarrassed to say I might've developed a hernia." He muttered crawling to his feet.

"To give Mister Tank a hernia it'd have to be over 5000 right?" Marco asked nervously.

There was a massive "SAY WHAT?" from everyone around them as Kou merely inspected his fist as if surprised by his own strength.

"Kou, god, damn you! You want be to beat you like I used to?" Igami shouted out getting in Kou's face.

"Used to? I've never met you before." Kou stated seriously. Just then Tsukiko urged Kou to beat down Igami.

"THAT'S THE REAL KOU!" Igami shouted in shock recognizing the whiny voice of his bullying target from childhood. Kou simply grabbed him and dragged him away. "Hey…what are you doing?" Igami asked trying to break free. With a heave Kou launched Igami into the sky where he soon disappeared from view.

"I'm saved…" Marco mumbled as Miss Speedstar hugged him tightly in relief.

"You okay Kou?" Tsukiko asked handing her brother a towel. "You look pale."

"It's nothing" Kou denied as the rest of the day passed by uneventfully.

The next day Naruto was walking with Tsukiko having bumped into her as he walked through the halls. "You hear something?" he asked only for Igami to run up to them before confronting Tsukiko that he knew her secret.

"I know you're really Kou!" he shouted only to be booted away by Naruto who had his hands in his pocket. "Who the fuck are you?" he shouted angrily at Naruto who scowled down at him.

"Your better." Naruto stated coldly staring at Igami as if daring him to say otherwise. The boy tried to get up to say something, but Naruto bet him down again. This course of action repeated itself multiple times before Igami simply passed out due to blood loss. "I'm not sure but he seems to know you." He stated carelessly as he turned to Tsukiko.

"I'm not sure." Tsukiko muttered as Kou arrived asking to talk privately. Seeing no need to hang around them anymore Naruto headed off to the classroom only to be interrupted by some upperclassmen.

"Is there something I can help you with senpai?" Naruto asked in a bored tone as he glanced around seeing five boys around a year older than him.

"We heard you beat up Ogata." They stated grinning. "We just want to see how tough you really are. Namikaze Naruto, prepare yourself!" they shouted jumping at him. Naruto sighed and blurred out of view, before they knew what happened all five found themselves blown away as Naruto appeared behind them arms crossed palms curled into claws as they faced away from him.

"Don't waste my time." Naruto stated cruelly as he kept on walking. Struggling to stand the older teens stared after him with both hatred and fear in their eyes.

"Amazing…Namikaze Naruto's no slouch either." Some of the other students muttered in awe as he passed them by. Entering the classroom Naruto noted that he was slightly late.

"Sorry I'm late; some upperclassmen decided they wanted to fight me." He explained as he took a seat.

Onikanda shrugged his shoulders. "Did you win?" Naruto nodded his head. "Than it's fine, besides the only thing you missed was the announcement about the physical examinations."

"Tommy…I can't take it anymore, come quickly" a rather…odd man called out from the doorway wearing a nurses outfit. The entire class gagged at how repulsive it was as the man continued to call Onikanda 'Onii-san' while the burly teacher tried in vain to keep him away.

Naruto immediately stood up and made his way to the window slowly. Opening it up he leaned out and threw up. "It's so disgusting I'm feeling sick." He muttered once he was able to speak again, before his face grew green as the nurse looked at him worriedly.

"His body is violently rejecting your existence so leave!" Onikanda shouted shoving the nurse out the door. "Alright, I know it's bad, but please go take your examinations." There was some nervous murmurs as the entire class slowly…reluctantly made their way to the nurse's office.

Along the way the twins tried to swap back, but were dragged along by the nurse who wanted to get a closer look at Kou. "Hm…" s/he muttered wondering why their heart wasn't reacting the way it normally did to pretty boys. His/her musings were cut short however when a messenger bird tapped on the window. "What's this?" s/he wondered opening up the letter. "What…?" s/he asked aghast. "Namikaze-kun what's the meaning of this?" s/he yelled angrily showing Naruto the letter.

Naruto grabbed it and read it quickly before handing it back to the nurse. "Just as it says, there are certain… things, about my body that are different from other people, so a specialized medical worker from my home will be coming by to check up on me." There was another tapping on the window. "That would be her." Quickly everyone turned to the window and saw a raven haired woman holding a briefcase, wearing a conservative grey kimono a small smile on her face.

"May I come in?" she asked opening up the window from the outside. Grunting in annoyance, Doctor Tomita, the nurse, allowed her to enter. "Thank you kindly sir, I'll just check up on Naruto-kun and then I'll be on my way."

"Whoa who's the babe?" one of the others asked in shock as Naruto hugged the woman. "How the hell do you know her Namikaze?" they shouted angrily.

"Nice to see you again Shizune-nee-chan." He greeted pulling away.

Shizune smiled "It's good to see you as well Naruto-kun." She greeted before turning to the rest of the class. "Thank you for looking after Naruto-kun for us. Tsunade-sama has been worried about him."

"Oh uh…it's okay." Some of the guys muttered suddenly embarrassed by the gesture as they looked away.

"Come along Naruto-kun we'll give them some room to work as well, since you'll be taking a bit longer." Shizune stated leading Naruto away from the room.

"Damn it he just got away form this!" some of the guys shouted realizing they still had to deal with the crazy guy who thought he was a woman.

"So how is everyone back home?" Naruto asked once they found a quiet spot for Shizune to work.

"Take off your shirt and pants." Shizune ordered before putting on some gloves. "Oh they're fine, Hinata misses you a lot, other than that nothing's really changed." Once Naruto had his shirt off Shizune began running her diagnostics on him, by running a glowing green hand over his body. "How's life outside the nations? I occasionally come out but never long enough to get a feel for it."

"It's kind of fun, lot of weird people to meet, works a bit more exciting since the techs way more advanced than back home." Naruto explained as Shizune cut his arm a bit to bleed away excess blood. "Oh yeah, it builds up unless we do that huh?" Naruto mused having forgotten about the buildup problems stemming from his lack of hard battles in recent times.

Shizune smiled "Well other than a bit too much blood flowing in your body from lack of need for it, you seem fine. How's the seal?"

Naruto rubbed his stomach "Ah, nothing seems wrong with it, and Kuranma seems to spend most of his time sleeping." Naruto stated rubbing his head sheepishly. "Kind of sucks that I need to graduate from this place just so people will hire me again." He added in looking around as Shizune began looking at his scars, making sure they were really healed since her diagnostics wasn't always perfect.

"Well not like we can just announce that the hidden nations exist you know." She stated shaking her head with a smile on her face. "By the way you get a new scar?" she asked tapping the place where his latest opponent had cut into his shoulder.

"Eh? I thought that healed." Naruto muttered scratching his head in thought. "But yeah, tried out fighting like a samurai…I prefer the usual way better." Shizune giggled as she finished up and packed her things. "We done?"

"Nope now i need to give you a regular physical, so get on the scale." She pulled out a weight scale and a height measuring device.

"Where the hell did you keep this stuff?" Naruto wondered seeing nothing for her to carry them with. "I mean I know you usually don't use seals when it comes to your tools." Getting onto the device Shizune wrote down his weight, before having him stand straight against the measuring device for his height.

"And finally…measurements." She declared pulling out a measuring tape ignoring his questions. Getting the necessary measurements she wrote them down and handed him the papers. "Give these to Tomita-san." She instructed him before packing p her belongings. "I'll tell the others you're doing good. During your next break come back home for a visit and bring some friends."

"Is that allowed?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"They'll have to swear themselves to secrecy." Shizune stated non-chalantly. "Besides Tsunade-sama wants to meet you new friends."

Naruto grimaced "Is she going to hit me when I go back?" he asked with a shudder.

"I don't think so…" Shizune muttered not at all sure.

YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" there was a tremor as both shinobi noticed something flying away from the school.

"Was that someone you know?" Shizune asked curiously.

"Oh…eh I think it was just another pervert." Naruto stated with a shrug.

"Okay, then I'll get going." With a bow Shizune disappeared in a gust of wind. Nodding to himself Naruto walked back to the nurse's office.

"Tomita-sensei?" He called out handing over the papers. "I've finished my physicals."

"I see, where has that woman gone to though?" s/he asked looking around upset at having lost the chance to examine Naruto's body.

"She left already." Naruto informed him/her. "She only came out here to check up on me after all."

"I see…." Tomita muttered as the students left the office. "Alright get going I got work to do."

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Not what I thought I was going to end up writing but okay. I recently realized I didn't quite explain why Naruto was in Japan, so I figured I explain that with a vacation chapter, which will happen next chapter.

Suggestions for non-story scenes would be nice, since I want to make this slightly longer than the series itself which was only 20 something chapters, if you've noticed I usually put more than one manga chapter per Fan ficiton chapter.

My habit is to make each arc a chapter in itself, since they aren't epically long like the big name manga.


	5. Vacation part 1

Hey guys I am happy to say I got some positive reviews from everyone on the previous chapter, hears hoping to continued good reviews and work. As usual feel free to ask me questions and I'll answer what I can.

As I said last time this chapter will be delving into Naruto's reason for leaving the nations. Since he's going back for vacation I'll say this, he wasn't banished nor did he run away. For convenience only the twins are going with him as they're really the only ones who matter. I'm not the type of writer who can get away with bringing along double digit numbers of characters to one spot and properly detailing everything.

Anyways let's go!

* * *

><p><span>Vacation part 1: Arriving at Konoha<span>

Kou looked around as he along with his sister and Naruto rode a boat towards no known land masses he was aware of. "You sure we're going the right way Naruto?" he asked turning towards the blonde who was driving the aquatic vehicle.

"Oh don't worry, this isn't my first time going back home!" Naruto stated carelessly. "Just relax while you can, the triangle can be kind of stormy." He laughed loudly causing the twins to stare at him as if he were crazy.

"Kou…are you sure we'll be okay?" Tsukiko asked on the verge of tears herself. "I'm getting scared."

"I hope so." Kou muttered hugging Tsukiko to his chest. "You know how to drive this thing right?" he asked again.

"No idea!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"WHAT?" the twins shouted in unison causing Naruto to laugh once more.

"I was joking, of course I know what I'm doing!" he stated cheerfully. "Hold on, we're entering the triangle!" he shouted as the waves suddenly became more violent as they smashed themselves upon the small vessel. Grunting with the effort to keep both himself and his sister safe Tsukiko watched in awe as Naruto guided the ship through the heavy storm. "Just another five minutes!" Naruto announced s he expertly guided the ship along the safest route towards the center of the triangle where the nations were located.

Suddenly a huge wave picked them up. "What's going on?" Tsukiko shouted in terror as they rose higher and higher into the air. "Naruto what's happening?" she shouted causing Naruto to laugh once again.

"And…we've made it!" he announced as they landed with a large thug right in the middle of a port. A few of the dock workers looked up, saw them and went back to work. "Well…that was fun."

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" both twins shouted at him shaking him by the collar.

"Are we interrupting something?" an amused voice, which most certainly belonged to a woman, asked causing the teens to look over. The woman looked to be in her twenties and she was a little bit taller than Naruto, and she was wearing what looked to be white robes with red trimming, a hat with the symbol for fire emblazoned on its front on her head. What both twins noticed most however, was the diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead and her chest which made Kou unconsciously pat himself on the chest as Tsukiko simply stared.

"Ah Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully causing a vein to appear on the woman's head. Before the twins could even blink the woman had moved and slammed the blond into the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, you brat!" she shouted angrily as those she had been standing with merely chuckled having been unnoticed for the most part.

"Um…who are you?" Kou asked nervously seeing just how big the crater Naruto was in actually was.

Tsunade forcibly calmed herself down as she turned to greet them, removing her hat as she did so. "Ah where are my manners, I'm Senju Tsunade. Thanks for looking after the brat in the outside world." She gestured at Naruto's twitching form. "I'm his village leader." She explained further as the others she was standing with moved in to assist Naruto to his feet.

"I'm Sakakido Kou and this is my sister Tsukiko." Kou introduced himself before gesturing at his sister who waved happily. "I'm Naruto's roommate at school."

"Why'd they put a girl in a guy's room?" a man with grey gravity defying hair and a facemask which hid the bottom portion of his face while a hitai-ate covered his left eye asked curiously as he looped one of Naruto's arms over his shoulder so he could carry him.

The twins tensed as they looked at the man in shock. "What are you talking about, obviously I'm a man." Kou stated managing to eliminate the traces of surprise in his voice.

The man tilted his head to the side as a girl with pink hair ran a green covered hand over Naruto's body. "But…you're not a guy." He stated scratching his head with his free hand."

"What are you talking about?" Kou asked again crossing his arms.

"Uh…" the interruption was in the form of a shy looking blue haired girl with pale lavender eyes. She was wearing mostly purple colored clothing: skin tight pants, open toe sandals, a baggy hoodie which failed to conceal her generous assets and a fishnet undershirt underneath which was only just visible. "It's not good for samurai to lie right?" she asked nervously as she sent glances at Naruto every so often.

The pink haired girl sighed as she removed her hand from Naruto's body. "You might as well tell us the truth, you know." She stated placing a hand on her hips. "Kakashi-sensei and Hinata are very good at detecting lies and the like."

"You know I stopped being your sensei when you were promoted to Chuunin right Sakura?" Kakashi, the grey haired man, stated looking at the pink haired girl.

"Sorry sensei" the man just sighed as the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, enough chit-chat let's go back to the village the others will want to see Naruto again." Tsunade announced ending the conversation. "Sheesh did he get weaker?" she asked looking at the unconscious blond. "He should've been back up immediately, that was only a tap."

"A tap?" Kou asked incredulously. "You created a two meter wide crater; it's amazing he's even alive!"

Tsunade waved it off. "He's lived through worse." She idly glanced at Sakura who quickly turned her head.

"It only happened once!" she shouted causing the others to chuckle obviously remembering the incident. "He deserved it anyways." She was pouting as she crossed her arms.

"You put him in the hospital or a week, Sakura." Tsunade reminded her. The twins merely sweat dropped not sure what to make of their current situation. "So, how are things outside?" Tsunade asked glancing at them as they walked. "And please don't bother trying to hide your real genders."

Kou simply continued walking. "If it's about the happenings outside, than I'm not much help to you, I've been focusing on my studies and noting else." Tsukiko was quick to agree intent on keeping up their act.

"I know that's what I'm interested in." Tsunade stated wondering why they thought she cared about anything else. "The brat only writes about his schedules, and his locations, never about what he's doing."

"He probably doesn't think it matters." Sakura stated shrugging her shoulders. "He's an idiot after all."

"Sakura-san that isn't very nice." Hinata admonished softly. "Naruto-kun has his good points."

"That's true, but it isn't his brain." Sakura countered. Unfortunately for Hinata she couldn't really argue as she sighed. 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun.' She thought silently as tears flowed down her face.

Kakashi chuckled softly as his eye crinkled into an upside down U signaling he was smiling. "So how's Naruto been doing in school, he's never been good at studying."

"Samurai high teaches boys how to be men amongst men!" Kou stated proudly. "We are taught everything that is expected of true men!"

"So that means…?" Sakura asked unfamiliar with the samurai way of life. She made small circles with her hand urging Kou to explain further.

"We are taught the essence of Bushido! The way of the warrior!" Kou stated again, we are trained to face all challenges head on and to never waiver in our convictions!"

"Doesn't suit Naruto at all." Tsunade snorted at the thought of Naruto as a samurai. "He may never give up and generally bulls his way through things, but he's a quick thinker, and likes to approach things differently."

Kakashi nodded his head. "We are shinobi after all." He mused.

"Huh, where am I?" Naruto asked with a groan as he looked around. "Kakashi-sensei?" he asked slowly seeing who was carrying him.

"Oh you're awake." The man noted letting the boy stand on his own. "You were knocked out after you insulted Tsunade-sama again."

Naruto rubbed his head tenderly. "I was? Damn I must be getting soft; I usually get back up after those."

"Naruto, she created a crater two meters wide, you're lucky to be alive." Tsukiko stated as Naruto looked around before he smiled seeing Sakura and Hinata.

"Ah I've been through worse." He waved her off as he stared at Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"You deserved that!" Sakura shouted turning red in the face. "Damn pervert." She muttered looking away.

Naruto gave her his trademarked grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was an accident you know." He stated before he picked up a startled Hinata giving her a hug. "How are things going Hinata-chan!" he shouted causing the poor girl to turn bright red as she stumbled over her words. Naruto couldn't help it. "So cute." He mumbled causing the poor girl to turn even more red in the face.

"She feinted…" Kakashi stated as the twins simply stared. "Naruto…you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I can't help it she's just so cute." Naruto stated placing Hinata on his back. "I never noticed it before, but now I can't resist teasing her."

"Naruto…is surprisingly mean isn't he?" Tsukiko asked rather loudly. Kou nodded in agreement.

"Oh be quiet you cross dressing twins." Naruto muttered in an annoyed manner. "I'm actually trying to help her get over that little problem of hers. Besides this girl went through a lot just to tell me her feelings."

Kou closed his mouth seeing a sad look on Naruto's face. "Do you feel the same way?" he eventually asked.

"Shit, I'd be lying if I said no." Naruto muttered rubbing the back of his head. "Hinata's the type that's hard not to like." He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear him. "But she's needed here, not like I can whisk her away to the outside." The others remained silent; wondering how much thought Naruto had put into this. "Problem is, I know this girl will refuse anyone else other than me." He sighed heavily as he rubbed his head once again.

"WAAH! It's like a forbidden love!" Tsukiko cried out stars shining in her eyes. "It's so romantic."

"Well, it is forbidden love at this point." Tsunade stated scratching her cheek softly. "We can't really let one of our strongest just leave the continent like that, it was already deemed to be the best for Naruto to leave since he has so much political backing that it'd be dangerous for any one country to lay claim to him."

Naruto chuckled. "All I did was bet up some guys." He muttered modestly.

"Three of them claimed to be gods." Sakura stated as they entered a forest. "Or did you forget that bit?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Oh…I'm not going to be mobbed by a bunch of women when we get back will I?" he asked slowly.

"Who knows." Kakashi stated uncaringly.

"Gee…thanks." Naruto muttered with a sweat drop on his head as the twins stared in confusion.

"Naruto's been fairly popular ever since the war." Tsunade stated seeing their looks. "I guess he realized the limelight isn't all it's cracked up to be. Since he didn't brag about it to you two."

"War?" Tsukiko asked worriedly "There hasn't been a war for so long."

"Maybe for the outside world, but ours just ended about a year ago." Sakura stated as they neared a pair of very large gates.

"Never thought I'd see these gates again." Naruto muttered smiling softly.

"Naruto!" glancing at the voice Naruto's smile widened seeing the rest of the rookie nine along with their former sensei, Team Gai and even Anko was there "Man how've you been!" Kiba shouted pulling the blonde into a headlock.

"Good, how about you? Make any progress with Ino?" Naruto asked mischievously as the canine like boy began stuttering. Akamaru, Kiba's dog jumped up and licked Naruto's face enthusiastically. "Good to see you two buddy." The blonde laughed as the others quickly joined them.

"What's wrong with you Kiba?" Ino, a platinum blonde haired girl wearing rather revealing purple clothing asked as she stood next to the Inuzuka boy. "You're face is red." She placed her hand on his forehead only making his condition worse.

Sakura leaned towards the twins. "Ino is surprisingly dense when it comes to people actually liking her." She explained. "Kiba, the boy she's with right now, has been trying to work up his courage to ask her out for a while now."

"Why doesn't he just ask?" Tsukiko asked curiously. "I mean he looks like the charge in head first kind of guy."

"Ino is considered one of the most desired women in the village. Also, all of us have known each other since we were kids." Sakura explained.

Kou smiled softly as he crossed his arms. "I think it's cute." He stated causing Sakura to giggle.

"Everyone else thinks so too." She stated noting that the others were all smirking in Kiba's direction.

"So Ino, how are things going?" Naruto asked deciding to save Kiba for now.

"Oh everything's great!" the other blonde chirped turning around to face him. "Kiba got me these earrings for my birthday, aren't they nice?" indeed there were a pair of earrings that looked to be emeralds finely cut into small stones.

"Did he now?" Naruto sent a suggestive glance at Kiba who immediately looked elsewhere.

Kurenai, a back haired, ruby eyed woman wearing a dress that seemed to be composed of wrappings stepped forward deciding that her former student had, had enough teasing for now. "So how have you been Naruto?" she asked kindly.

Naruto smiled. "I've been doing good Kurenai-sensei, how's your son?" he asked glancing at Shikamaru who was smoking a cigar.

"He's been getting stronger under Shikamaru's tutoring." She explained smiling at her deceased lover's student. "I'm debating whether or not to try and find someone else." She admitted immediately setting Naruto on edge.

"Uh that's nice." He stated taking a miniscule step back. "I mean Kurenai-sensei is still young, so it'd make sense to want to find a companion right?" he asked nervously.

"Is she…?" Kou began to ask. Only for Sakura to shake her head.

"No, she doesn't like the age gap between her and Naruto. He doesn't know that though." She explained. "Her friend Anko on the other hand…"

"Ah, I'm sick of waiting my turn with foxy!" Anko, a purple haired woman, wearing a beige trench coat with matching skirt over a fishnet under suit shouted as she dove forward, tackling Naruto to the ground. "Hey foxy." She greeted rubbing her cheeks against his.

Naruto, frozen in fear, could barely mutter "Hi…Anko." The others sweat dropped seeing the T&I specialist effectively assaulting Naruto.

"She's a lot more free." Sakura finished lamely before palming her forehead.

"I see…" Kou muttered as Tsukiko hid behind him. Anko suddenly sat up as she looked at the twins. "Should I be worried that she's looking at us?" Kou asked Sakura who edged away from them.

"Probably."

"Well aren't you a cutie?" Anko asked wrapping Kou in a one armed embrace. "How about you and your little brother join me and the fox at my place?"

Kurenai, apparently having enough, ran up and grabbed her friend's collar. "That's enough out of you Anko!"

"But Nai-chan she's such a cutie!" Anko whined as she was dragged away from Kou who could only stare in surprise and some fear.

"Don't worry that's everyone's first reaction to her." Kakashi stated lifting Kou back onto his feet. "But seriously…how long are you going to pretend to be your brother?"

Kou sighed as Tsukiko looked around fearfully, while the ninjas simply tilted their heads curiously. "My aim is to be the first female supreme commander, but only the best male student has the qualification to become the commander." Kou explained as he folded his arms.

"Tsukiko!" the real Kou shouted in shock as the real Tsukiko smiled apologetically at her younger brother.

"Is there some sort of rule the leader has to be a guy?" Chouji, a big boned teen with bright red armor asked inquisitively.

"In the outside world, men are supposed to be strong, and master of the martial arts, while women are graceful and masters of the womanly arts." Tsukiko explained looking around. Kou and I switched places in order to take the entrance exams for our own goals, since Kou is better at housework, while I'm better with fighting."

Tenten, a bun haired girl wearing a pink Chinese blouse with dark green pants to match sighed as she crossed her arms. "Such a sexist belief." She grunted in annoyance. "Over here only the individual strength matters. Hokage-sama is a prime example of that." She looked at Naruto. "By the way…why is Hinata on your back?"

"Oh you know…" Naruto began chuckling softly as he rubbed his head.

Neji, an older teen with the same eyes as Hinata, wearing a white monk's robe rubbed his temples tiredly. "Naruto…when will you stop making Hinata-sama faint?"

"When she can hug me back without doing so?" Naruto suggested seriously. "Hinata's so huggable, it's hard to resist after being away for so long you know."

"That's true…" Kurenai muttered with an expression that said "Tell me about it"

"By the way, Shikamaru, how are things going with Temari?" Naruto asked causing the smoker to choke.

Shikamaru, a lazy looking teen wearing a dark green jacket over a fishnet shirt with brownish cargo pants and open toe sandals. Sighed as he pulled out a cigarette, his cigar now useless. Lighting it he took a drag and exhaled blowing out the smoke. "Gaara has stopped trying to kill me."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, that's good."

"Gaara?" Kou asked nervously.

"Temari's younger brother, and the leader of her village." Kakashi explained simply as he smiled seeing everyone interact with Naruto.

"Alright, people we should move." Tsunade announced clapping her hands together. "Shizune is probably worried since I haven't returned yet."

Lee, a boy wearing a bright green jumpsuit with very bushy eyebrows suddenly rushed forward and thumped Naruto on the back, making sure not to hit Hinata. "Yosh! We should spar Naruto-kun!" he shouted as his teacher, whom he looked to be an exact replica of, gave him a thumbs up.

"My eyes…they burn!" Tsukiko shouted blinded by the shining teeth Gai displayed.

"Hm, you say something?" Naruto asked looking at Lee

"Damn you and your hipness!" Lee shouted running off.

"Run Lee! Ignite the fires of your youth!" Gai shouted joining his student.

"What…?" Naruto asked unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Have I ever said how proud I am of you?" Kakashi asked smiling as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto just looked on in confusion as the group slowly drifted off as everyone went back to their duties.

Finally it was only Sakura, Naruto, the twins, and Hinata left. "Wait…where should I put her?" Naruto asked glancing at Hinata. "I'd rather not explain what happened to her family."

"First thing's first let's get you a hotel room." Sakura stated as she led them into the village. As they walked both Naruto and Sakura would explain the various sights to the twins who looked around in awe.

"Ah we already have rooms for you." The receptionist of the biggest hotel in the village stated smiling at the group. "You'll have adjacent rooms." She explained handing the twins one set while she gave Naruto a different key and a slip of paper. "Come by anytime to visit me." She winked at him causing the blonde hero to blush.

Smiling Sakura patted Naruto on the shoulder. "I have to get back to the hospital, don't do anything you'll regret with Hinata okay?"

"Do I look like that sort of person?" Naruto asked indignantly.

"Well there was that one time…" Sakura began only to be chased off by Naruto.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" he shouted after her as she ran away laughing loudly. "Ah for the love of all things holy, come on you two let's go check out our rooms." Naruto muttered ignoring looks of jealousy various women were sending Hinata who was still on his back. "I think I need to rest for the day, just don't get lost if you do go outside." He stated waving them off. The twins nodded their heads as they followed him up to the floor indicated on their keys Naruto entered his own room as the twins entered theirs.

Naruto's eye began to twitch when he noticed one important aspect of his room. "Only one bed." He muttered tiredly. "Oh screw it." He muttered to himself as he set Hinata on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. "Shower and then sleep." He muttered pulling his sleep wear from storage as he entered the bathroom.

Hinata blinked slowly as she sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked groggily. "Wait…is that a shower?" she asked hearing the water running. "Is this a hotel?" she asked looking around.

Suddenly the shower turned off, straining her ears she could hear someone drying themselves off before dressing themselves. "Oh Hinata you're awake." Naruto called out walking into the room as he left the shower.

"Naruto-kun?" she nearly shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well for starters I don't actually have a place to live in the village remember?" he stated smiling at her. "And you were unconscious so I decided to wait until you were able to move on your own, before taking you home."

"I see…" Hinata mumbled blushing slightly. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked looking for a clock of some sort.

"It should be around five in the afternoon, I'm tired though so I'm going to take a nap." He explained. "So if you could shift over a little bit…" It was only then did she realize there was only one bed in the room.

Blushing deep red Hinata shifted over to allow Naruto space to lie down and rest. "If you want to, you can leave." Naruto stated resting his head on the pillow. "See you later Hinata-chan." Quickly falling asleep Naruto began to lightly snore causing the lavender eyed girl to giggle. Running her fingers through his hair Hinata smiled softly.

"Naruto-kun…I love you so much." She mumbled softly. Gathering her courage she lay down next to him and snuggled closer to him as she too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright, it actually lasted longer than I thought it would so I'm going to break this up into two parts. Plus where I ended it seemed like such a nice cutesy place to end the chapter.

Don't ask about pairings, seriously, I'm still thinking about it.

Anyways, next chapter will be Naruto showing the twins around, and the twins will learn a little more about Naruto. Some of Naruto's past was already revealed, just not in great detail.

And honestly…Hinata does look very huggable in my opinion.


	6. Vacation part 2

Hey guys I am happy to say I got some positive reviews from everyone on the previous chapter, hears hoping to continued good reviews and work. As usual feel free to ask me questions and I'll answer what I can.

Alright this time Naruto will be showing the twins the sights and they get to learn a bit about the blonde as well. I think I'll have them learn through his friends who they will meet during the tour. By the way for the duration of the vacation parts the twins will be referred to by their real names. So Kou is the short little brother and Tsukiko is the tall older sister.

Anyways let's go!

* * *

><p><span>Vacation part 2: Some old faces<span>

Waking up refreshed and energized Naruto yawned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head to greet the day. Allowing his arms to fall to his sides he paused when his right hand landed on something soft and warm as a cute sound accompanied it. "That can't be good." Naruto mused as he swallowed his nervousness and looked down. True to his fears Naruto's hand had landed on the perky assets of one Hyuuga Hinata who, for some reason or another, was sleeping next to him.

"Naruto-kun so daring…" Hinata mumbled as a bit of drool escaped her mouth. "We can't do that here." Blushing from the mental images of what Hinata could possibly be dreaming about Naruto decided the best course of action was to one, move his hand away, and two, wake her up. Shaking her shoulders lightly Naruto smiled as Hinata slowly became aware of her surroundings. "NARUTO-KUN!" she nearly shouted in shock and fright as her face started burning in embarrassment.

"How you doing Hinata-chan?" he asked waving at her slightly. "You must've been real tired since you went back to sleep instead of heading home." He stated as she sat up hurriedly before she double checked to see if her clothing was still there.

"Yeah, that must have been it." She agreed too embarrassed to admit she just wanted to stay with him. "Are you going to show your friends around the village today?" she asked getting to her feet as Naruto smiled.

"I plan to, yes." He stated as he began smoothing out his clothing which had been ruffled up during his nap. "Do you want to join us or are you busy?" he inquired causing Hinata to smile brightly.

"I should be free, so I'll join you if you don't mind." She stated bowing in gratitude.

Naruto smiled kindly at her as he opened the door for her. "Then shall we go find my guests?" he asked playfully as she hesitantly grasped his hand with her own as he closed and locked the door behind them. "So how have you been?" Naruto asked quietly as they walked through the halls towards the stair case leading to the lobby of the hotel.

"I've been well Naruto-kun and you?" she responded in kind as they made their way down the stairs enjoying the time to catch up. "I hear the outside world is very different from the nations.

Naruto laughed softly as he placed his hands behind his head. "It's a little different, better tech than here, but the people aren't as friendly." He stated looking kindly at her. "Self sacrifice isn't something you see often outside of the Nations."

"I see." Hinata mumbled as they entered the lobby only to see the Twins sitting at the local café enjoying some desserts. "Are you two having fun?" Hinata inquired as she and Naruto walked up to them.

Smiling happily Kou nodded his head rapidly. "Yeah the sweets here are so good!" he shouted as Tsukiko merely chuckled at her younger brother's enthusiasm.

"I see you two are done pretending to be each other." Naruto noted seeing Tsukiko wearing form fitting clothing rather than the slightly loose school uniform which hid her natural curves.

Tsukiko huffed and looked away. "Well since everyone here seems to know already." She muttered as she crossed her arms. "How on earth did they know just by looking at us?"

"Experience" Hinata stated simply as she smiled at the twins. "When you three first arrived Tsukiko-san patted her own chest upon seeing Tsunade-sama, and Kou-san was staring intently at her so we all knew instantly."

Kou hung his head. "It's not our fault." He whined taking on a haggard look.

"Nah, don't worry that's the reaction most people have when meeting her for the first time." Naruto pointed out idly remembering his own experience. "Just don't piss her off." Shivering the twins nodded in agreement.

"She created a crater three meters wide with only a punch." Tsukiko muttered still amazed by the incredible feat of strength.

"She can do better." Naruto muttered rubbing his head in phantom pain. "Trust me."

The twins sweat dropped realizing that Naruto had experienced said hits firsthand. "Are you a masochist?" Tsukiko asked seriously. "There are places you can go to get help you know." Placing her hands on his shoulders she said this seriously.

Giggling Hinata covered her mouth as a vein appeared on Naruto's forehead. Pinching Tsukiko's cheeks Naruto began stretching them causing the battle maiden to flail her arms in an attempt to remove his hands from her face. "Masochist am I?" Naruto questioned as Kou frantically tried to calm him down. "You sure got a lot of nerve don't you cross-dresser."

"She didn't mean it Naruto-san!" Kou cried out as the blonde finally released his older sister. "Tsukiko are you okay?" Kou asked as Tsukiko rubbed her aching cheeks.

"I'm fine." She muttered as her tears gathered at her eyes from the sting of Naruto's mistreatment of her face. "So are you going to show us around today Naruto?" she asked looking at the blonde who had calmed himself down already.

Sighing to exhale any remaining annoyance with the elder twin; Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah, Hinata and I will give you guys a grand tour." He stated as Hinata smiled at them. "How should we do this Hinata?" Naruto asked not really knowing where to start.

Hinata smiled softly "We should start with the landmarks." She stated softly. "The Hokage Monument would be a good place to start."

Naruto nodded his head thoughtfully as he pulled the twins to their feet. "Alright then let's go, you guys can't really miss the monument anyways." He stated causing the twins to share confused looks. Pulling them outside Naruto pointed at the mountain near the administrative building. "See?" he asked smiling as he placed his hands on his hips.

Tsukiko and Kou rubbed their eyes before looking again and realizing that indeed it was real. On the mountain side there were five faces carved into the rock each intricately detailed and the furthest to the twin's right was most decidedly Tsunade's face. "Tsukiko how did we not see that earlier?" Kou asked as they stared in awe at the monument.

"No idea Kou." Tsukiko muttered as she tried to pick up her jaw. "I mean that mountain is huge you'd have to be blind to be unable to see it."

"It was because we were all talking." Naruto stated helpfully "You two never looked towards the monument until now. Anyways why don't we head over there?" he suggested as he and Hinata began leading the twins towards the village's greatest landmark. "Those faces are the faces of our leaders from the Shodaime to the Godaime." Naruto explained as they walked leisurely towards their goal.

"This village has only had five leaders?" Kou asked in surprise. "Doesn't that mean it's only been around for maybe two-hundred years?" he asked.

"I suppose it does." Hinata muttered as she considered it. "And within those years there have been four major wars in our history. The fourth great ninja war ended just recently." Nodding their heads in understanding Tsukiko and Kou looked back to the mountains only to realize something.

"Hey doesn't the fourth look a little like Naruto?" Tsukiko questioned as she looked at the blonde then back at the carvings.

"Ah, you're right." Kou muttered seeing the resemblance. "They do look similar."

Naruto smiled as they reached the base of the mountain. "Well I should hope so, he is my dad after all." He stated with pride. There was a stunned silence as the twins openly gaped at him causing Hinata to giggle once more as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Naruto-kun's father was considered the strongest ninja in history." She explained catching their attention. "They say he brought the village of Iwa to its knees by himself." Naruto nodded sadly before he gazed up at his father's face.

"But then he, along with my mother, died after defeating the Kyuubi no Youko a demon under the control of a madman who wanted to play god." The twins could see the subject was a sore spot for Naruto as his hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

Hinata placed a hand on Naruto's and smiled at him calming him down almost immediately. "They would be proud of you Naruto-kun." She stated as Naruto pulled her into a hug so that he could bury his face into her shoulder in order to hide the tears that had welled up in his eyes. "His parents were always a source of sadness for Naruto-kun who never got to meet them." Hinata explained quietly to the twins.

"Ah what's wrong with me?" Naruto muttered pulling away from Hinata, his eyes now dry. "I should get over it really." He muttered. "Anyways unless you're interested in learning a bit about each one up at the top where they have some personal information we could go to the memorial stone next." He explained smiling at them any hints of his former sadness completely erased from his person.

Tsukiko looked at her younger brother questioningly. "Should we?" she asked curiously. "What do you think Kou?"

"I'm a little curious." Kou admitted causing Naruto and Hinata to smile. "So let's go up and take a look."

Naruto nodded his head and placed a hand on their shoulders. "Right brace yourselves." He instructed as he nodded at Hinata.

"Brace for what?" Kou asked nervously as he tensed his body. Instead of an answer he was met with a strong sense of vertigo as the surroundings blurred out of sight. When everything stopped Kou fell to the floor panting for breath as he tried to recover, Tsukiko faring little better. "Oh…that." Kou muttered dazed as swirls appeared in his eyes as his head rocked back and forth.

Shaking her head Tsukiko looked around in wonder. "How'd we get up here so fast?" she asked as she looked at Naruto and Hinata who weren't even winded.

"Oh that's easy I carried you two up here." Naruto stated smiling at them. "I just ran as fast as I could." He laughed a little when the twins' jaws dropped to the floor. Hiding her giggles well Hinata pointed over at a stand near the ledge.

"That's the information the public is allowed to know about our former and current leader." She stated causing Tsukiko to walk over briskly her brother happily trailing after her as the two shinobi smiled softly.

"Wow these guys are awesome." Tsukiko muttered in awe as she read the plaques "You said your father was the fourth?" she asked looking over at Naruto who nodded his head as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, though I never learned his signature move." He stated sighing sadly. "No one knows how to do it so I can't really learn it, plus I'm not allowed to live in the nations and I can't really practice it outside."

"Wow your leaders were so strong." Kou muttered astonished by some of the more well known feats of strength the leaders had displayed. "You two must be proud."

Naruto nodded his head as Hinata smiled. "Yeah, everyone here is." He stated looking over the village. "Come on, we're burning what little daylight we have here." Leading them down the mountain via a foot path he brought them to the memorial stone occasionally waving and greeting some of the villagers around the area as they walked.

Arriving at the stone they noticed the cyclopean Jounin standing in front of it his head bowed. "Naruto, Hinata, and the twins…" he muttered glancing at them through the corner of his eyes. "What brings you here?" he asked turning to face them.

"We wanted to show them the stone, sensei." Naruto stated smiling softly as he walked forward instantly finding the names of his parents which he lightly traced with his fingers.

"I see." The man stated giving them an eye smile. "You two know why it's called the memorial stone right?" he asked looking at the twins as Hinata walked forward to pray for her mother who had long since passed away. Seeing the twins slowly shake their head Kakashi smiled. "This stone holds the names of everyone who died for this village." He explained causing the twins to widen their eyes. "They are immortalized here in the survivors' memories."

Kakashi sighed heavily before walking towards them. "So, care to tell me how you two met my former student?" he asked smiling kindly at them.

Tsukiko nodded her head. "He was sleeping in front of the school waiting for the entrance examination." She explained simply. "It seems like one of his clients fired Naruto because he wasn't a Samurai High School graduate."

Kakashi chuckled "Sounds like something that would happen to him." He mused rubbing his chin in thought. "You look like you have something you want to ask." He stated seeing the two fidgeting slightly.

Looking at each other the twins nodded as Tsukiko cleared her throat. "Kakashi-san, what was Naruto like when he was younger, he doesn't really talk about himself much at school."

Kakashi hummed a bit as he looked away from them in thought. "Well in a single word it would have to be…" he paused causing the twins to lean in. "Stupid." The two promptly face vaulted. "It wasn't until the war that he actually started seriously using his brain." Kakashi added in causing the two to sweat drop. The man then pulled out a picture from his vest. "See? What self-respecting ninja would wear that?" he asked pointing at an obviously younger Naruto who was wearing a bright neon orange jumpsuit.

Blanching the twins pulled away horrified by the orange monstrosity. "How on earth could anyone stand to look at that?" Kou asked his sense of fashion driving his reproachful statement.

"Better yet, how did he survive until today?" Tsukiko asked with a sweat drop.

"I was good at getting away." Naruto stated walking up to them with Hinata close behind him. "Anyways it's getting late want to get something to eat?"

"Ah sorry, I was supposed to meet Anko for dango." Kakashi apologized.

"You seriously made her wait for three hours?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "Isn't she…I don't know…easy to piss off?"

"She gets pretty worked up when she's mad true." Kakashi mused rubbing his cheek in thought. "But don't worry about me I'll be fine." He assured the teens as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata giggled slightly catching the others' attention. "Kakashi-sensei and Anko-san have been seeing each other for a bit of time now." She informed them. "Anko-san always seems happier after spending a night at Kakashi-sensei's place."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Okay…let's not go there." He muttered rubbing his head tiredly. "You guys don't mind Ramen do you?" he asked looking at the others. "Cause I've wanted to go back and eat at Ichiraku's for a while now." Tsukiko, Kou and Hinata smiled as they shook their heads all well acquainted with Naruto's love of the noodles.

"There's no problem, let's go." Kou stated happily wanting to meet the creators of the ramen recipe he had made for the class at the cook off.

"You really are popular though huh?" Tsukiko asked looking around as they walked through the village. "Everyone loves you."

"Now they do." Hinata muttered the slightest hint of irritation in her voice. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Sighing she nodded and composed herself. "It's all in the past, there's nothing to worry about." She stated seeing the twins looking at her worriedly.

"Hey Naruto!" perking up at the familiar voice Naruto looked forward and smiled as not only his favorite stand, but also his favorite teacher from the Academy greeted him. "I heard you visited today, so I knew you'd drop by here." The man with a scar across his nose stated ruffling Naruto's hair. "Who are your friends?" he asked looking at the twins.

"Ah, these are the Sakakido twins, Kou and his older sister Tsukiko." Naruto introduced them as they bowed in greeting. "Kou, Tsukiko, this is Iruka-sensei, he taught me when I attended the Academy."

"Yeah, I had to teach him for three years since he failed twice." Iruka stated laughing as Naruto shot him a betrayed look. "But looking at him now…I couldn't be more proud." Naruto's irritated look changed to a genuine smile as he entered the stall of his favorite chefs. Hinata smiled as she nodded politely at Iruka before following after Naruto as did the twins. "Hey Honey, guess who's back!" Iruka called out causing the words to die in Naruto's throat.

"H-honey?" he squeaked out as Ayame looked over her shoulder. "Iruka-kun!" she shouted happily leaning over the counter to place a chaste kiss on the teacher's lips. "You said someone came back?" she asked before looking around only to see an openly gaping Naruto who was trying and failing to form words.

Leaning towards the twins Hinata decided to explain what happened for them. "Naruto's always looked up to her as a sister and he looked up to Iruka-sensei as a brother." Nodding in understanding Tsukiko muffled a chuckle as did Kou who had to hide his entire face.

"NARUTO!" Ayame shouted happily tackling the blonde pulling him into a hug before she quickly broke away and called back for her father. "DAD NARUTO'S BACK WE NEED TO GET HIM A HOUSE SPECIAL AFTER ALL THIS TIME!" she shouted rushing into the main kitchen where Teuchi made the noodles from scratch.

Soon a gruff older man made his way outside before he grinned spotting the blonde. "Naruto my boy how've you been?" he shouted slapping Naruto's back knocking him forward. "Oi what's wrong with you?"

Iruka smiled sheepishly. "He learned about me and Ayame, father-in-law." Teuchi laughed and slapped his knee as he entered the back to prepare the special. "Oh by the way what will you and the others have?" he called back looking at his other guests.

"I'll have a pork ramen." Iruka stated happily. "Miso is fine with me." Hinata stated politely. "We'll have beef." The twins stated in unison as Naruto continued to try and reboot his mind.

"I guess it was a big shock for him." Iruka noted scratching his chin in thought allowing the twins to catch sight of his engagement ring.

"Oh you're past dating…" Tsukiko muttered slightly embarrassed as she thought of her own future.

Iruka glanced at her in confusion before he noticed the ring. "Yeah…I eat here so often because of Naruto I started falling for Ayame-chan and while Naruto was sent away after the war I asked her out."

"So how has Naruto been doing in school?" Iruka suddenly asked after a minute of silence. "Is he still skipping class?"

Tsukiko shook her head. "Oh no, he's the classes vice president. Basically he's my second in command." She explained causing Iruka to blink in surprise as the chefs came out carrying a large batch of noodles which they quickly began cooking into ramen.

"Really?" Iruka wondered "He would always cut class when I was teaching him, then I'd have to go find him hogtie him and drag him back." Hinata muffled her laughter remembering many instances of Naruto's silliness. "By the way he used to be so dense…he didn't notice poor Hinata-chan's feelings until the war with Akatsuki." Being put in the spotlight Hinata's face reddened as she looked away as she fell into her habit of pressing her fingers together.

Tsukiko shook her head as did Kou wondering just how much Naruto had changed from his youth to when he met them. "He's usually pretty serious in school perceptive too." Tsukiko stated knowing him the best of their classmates. "Unmotivated though." She added in causing Kou to laugh recalling an instance when Naruto had fallen asleep during a spar and still managed to win.

Iruka shook his head. "Guess he's grown a bit since I taught him." He mused laughing. "Well he had to do so eventually." Just then the chefs set down their food before grabbing a massive bowl and setting it in front of Naruto who was still vacantly staring forward. Iruka sighed and took a deep breath. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" he shouted knocking Naruto off his chair as his head enlarged ten times its normal size.

Ayame and Teuchi laughed having not seen Iruka use that particular technique in quite a while. "Are you awake now Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked as Naruto looked around in confusion. "And yes I married Iruka-kun get over it." She stated whacking him over the head with a ladle.

"Ow! That hurts!" Naruto whined as the others began eating their food disregarding him completely. "Why'd you hit me?"

"For being stupid and over reacting!" Ayame stated as she poked him in the chest. "Now shut up and eat the food." Looking over Naruto's eyes suddenly became stars as drool started leaking from his mouth.

"Is that…?" he began to ask as he hesitantly reached for a pair of chopsticks.

"Yeah it's on the house sine we haven't seen you in such a long time." Teuchi stated smiling happily as Naruto's cheerful cry rang out through the district. The events following were so shocking and disgusting that I can't actually write them so you guys try imagining a meter in diameter bowl full of ramen disappearing in less then two minutes. Yeah….that just happened.

No one was sure what to think as they all stared at Naruto with a mixture of awe and disgust as he wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin. "Ah that hit the spot." He muttered picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." Kou muttered pushing what was left of his soup away. Tsukiko pulled it towards her and drank the broth having already eaten hers. "Where do you put it all?" she muttered setting the bowl down as she glanced at Naruto's stomach which hadn't expanded at all from the intake of food he had just participated in.

"It's a mystery of life." Iruka stated to which Hinata nodded in agreement. "Everyone just learns not to think about it."

"Agreed." Everyone else stated as one as Naruto looked around in confusion.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright there you go the second part of the Konoha trip. Alright next chapter will be some training and more time for the twins to get to know the others. And at the end of that chapter they'll head back to the outside world.

Any questions?"

* * *

><p>Now I've recently become aware of the fact that my account might be removed for some of the…more…adult things I've written. Honestly if they wanted to remove it for breach of conduct they would've done so a long time ago, not…six years after I started. I think it was six years anyways…. Either way, I'm more surprised that they don't just make a section on the website that's only for…adults and non-members and members who are under a certain age can't enter. Oh sure there will be kids who will lie about their ages to get into it. I've done that a lot before I turned 18 *grin* but then they just need to adjust their membership policy stating that the site accepts no responsibility for what's written in this section.<p>

Cause let's face it… they're reminding us of the no sex and no overly violent material rule because they're being threatened by legal issues. If members accept the risk then the site should have no problems, however these are only my views and obviously there will be people who want to ban the site just because their douches.

Now if I do get removed I'm not exactly sure what I'll do in response…I won't retaliate or something stupid like that, but I want to continue writing and most of my works aren't excessively violent or exceedingly close to outright pornography. So the idea of becoming a member of an adult FF site just to post my stories that may have one chapter out of maybe twenty with something adult rated worthy, isn't a vey appealing thought.

If I do get banned I will most likely move my unfinished works to DA, but I won't do anything about the already finished works. Honestly they need to make that rule of theirs more noticeable since seriously how many of us actually read the guidelines before agreeing so we could post our stories, I didn't. The rules should be somewhere more noticeable like on every page in big bold letters near the bottom.

Anyways for now I'll tone things down a bit, like I wont describe someone dying horribly, though I never did that anyways, and I won't write any sex scenes, for now. I'm sure the bros out there will figure something out so wish them the best of luck or better yet join their cause and get the FF admins to change their rules.


	7. Vacation part 3

Hey guys I am happy to say I got some positive reviews from everyone on the previous chapter, hears hoping to continued good reviews and work. As usual feel free to ask me questions and I'll answer what I can.

Alright this time Naruto will be training with the twins for a little bit as they get to know some of the final members of Naruto's group of friends. After all of that they will head back to the outside world and rejoin the school where the story shall finally progress.

Anyways let's go!

* * *

><p><span>Vacation part 3: Some Training<span>

Naruto groaned softly as he stretched as he woke up. "Another beautiful day in Konoha!" he declared jumping to his feet. Quickly changing his clothes he washed his face and made his way outside. "Alright Tsukiko, Kou get up I want to show you something!" he shouted pounding on their door.

"Shut up damn it." Tsukiko muttered opening the door "It's still early." She whined rubbing at her eyes.

"What are you talking about it's already five in the morning." Naruto asked crossing his arms "If you don't hurry up we won't be able to train with Lee and Tenten." Tsukiko's ears perked up as the word training passed through her mind. "Come on move it!" Naruto urged as the sleepy Kou slowly got up himself. "Tsukiko grab your brother let's go."

Tsukiko quickly nodded and got ready for the day before grabbing her brother and lifted him onto her back before chasing after Naruto who was already starting to walk down the stairs. "So we're training today?" she asked falling into step beside him.

"Yeah, I figured I'd show you what training in this village is like before we head home." He explained simply causing Tsukiko to frown in thought. "Isn't that like, a village secret though?" she asked worriedly.

"Ah it's only hand-to-hand and weapons." Naruto stated simply. "Not a very secret style for us in particular." As they walked Tsukiko quickly noticed that the buildings and streets were giving way to clearings, rivers and pathways as they entered a park like area. "Here are our training grounds." Naruto stated looking at them over his shoulder as Kou sleepily shook his head trying to wake himself up.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice asked causing the twins to look up. In the trees was Tenten who was sitting on a branch looking at them curiously. "What's up?" she asked wondering why they were there."

"Hey Tenten, just some light training before the day started." Naruto explained waving at her. "I figured I'd show Tsukiko were we train and stuff like that." He continued as Tenten dropped to the ground.

"Oh, you interested in a little spar then?" she asked looking Tsukiko over. "Could always use a girl to spar with. Training with Lee get's a little old after a while and Neji is always busy nowadays."

Tsukiko smiled as she set Kou on the ground. "Sounds fine to me." She stated pulling out a bokken.

"Hm…wooden swords aren't that durable…" Tenten muttered "you sure you don't want a real sword?" she asked cupping her chin in thought.

"I'll be fine." Tsukiko assured the weapon's mistress with a smirk. "What about you, what weapon will you be using?" she asked seeing no weapon in Tenten's hand.

"You ever fight a ninja before?" Tenten asked curiously as she held her hands behind her back.

"No…?" Tsukiko replied a little confused by the question. Suddenly Tenten lashed out at her with a staff knocking the sword from Tsukiko's hands.

"First rule never let your guard down." Tenten grinned cheekily as Tsukiko pouted before picking up her weapon and facing Tenten again. Naruto smiled as the two sparred, Tsukiko taking a samurai's approach by doggedly moving forward while Tenten danced around her occasionally switching weapons to throw the girl off. In the end it was heavily in Tenten's, favor as she simply had a lot more experience than Tsukiko. "That was fun." Tenten stated as she wiped her brow as Tsukiko tried to regain her breath tired from the spar.

"How are you still fine?" the samurai girl asked when she finally caught her breath. "You were moving around way more often than me."

Tenten rubbed her chin in thought. "Well I'm used to drawn out fights for one." She explained seriously. "And I have more stamina than you naturally, comes with the work."

Naruto nodded his head as Kou quickly fussed over Tsukiko whose clothing was ruffled as sweat dripped down her face. "You just need to manage yourself better Tsukiko." He stated bringing their attention onto him. "You put a hundred percent into every strike you threw; Tenten didn't fully commit all that often."

As he explained what happened to Tsukiko Tenten smiled softly as she sensed three familiar presences trying to sneak up on Naruto. "Come over here Kou." She urged causing the shorter boy to blink before doing as asked. "A few friends decided to drop by." She explained seeing the question in his eyes.

"ATTACK!" a young voice shouted as nine kunai flew out of the trees forcing Naruto to dodge out of the way as they sailed past where his head once was as Tsukiko quickly back pedaled as she looked around for the attackers.

Out of the trees three younger kids descended each with weapons drawn. The first and apparent leader of the three, was a boy in a long scarf wielding a Bo-staff while, another boy with droopy eyes was using a Kusari-gama, The third member a girl with rosy cheeks and orange hair was wielding what looked like a piece of cloth that was moving according to her will. Suddenly the first boy split into three as he accelerated trying to hit Naruto.

Naruto grinned and weaved through the three before grabbing the boy by the scarf and tossing him into his male ally knocking them both over as the girl tried to tie Naruto down with her cloth which became as hard as steel upon her command. Allowing the cloth to wrap around one hand Naruto yanked on it hard enough to pull the girl off her feet before tossing her into her friends leaving the three of them in a groaning mass of bodies. "Ow…." The leader muttered as he shook his head.

"Nice try Konohamaru." Naruto stated crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. "But you made it too obvious." He chided as Tsukiko blinked in surprise.

"What…?" she began to ask as Tenten giggled.

"They're Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi." She explained as the three conversed with Naruto. "They look up to Naruto as their boss. Naruto even taught Konohamaru his signature attack."

"I see…" Tsukiko muttered as Konohamaru looked over at them.

"Hey boss, who are they?" he asked pointing them out. "Is she your…?" the young boy held out his pinkie and wiggled it about. Tsukiko's face heated up as did Naruto's before he smacked the boy over the head.

"Need I remind you the last time you asked that question?" Naruto hissed irritated by the boy's behavior. "And to answer, no she's not she's my classmate at school outside the nations."

Tenten simply giggled once more as Kou watched the four interact smiling softly. "Naruto-san is really good with kids isn't he?" he asked softly as Tsukiko vainly tried to calm herself.

"One could say that." Kakashi stated startling them. "Yo, I heard the commotion so I came over to check it out." He stated nonchalantly. "Those three have been waiting for Naruto to come back, they look up to him."

"We can see that." Tsukiko stated smiling. "Are there any other of his friends we haven't met yet?" she asked looking around.

"Well there is…" Kakashi began only to pause as a loud yell came rushing at them. "Lee." Kakashi finished lamely as the green clad boy charged at Naruto engaging the blonde in a fierce trade of blows.

"Bushy brows what the heck can't you wait?" Naruto screamed trying his hardest to fend off the debatably insane fighter.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" the boy shouted causing sweat drops to appear on everyone watching the match.

"He's not even listening is he?" Kou asked worried about Naruto's safety seeing how fast the other teen was.

"Well he's Lee so this is normal for him." Tenten stated rubbing her head tiredly. "Just be glad Gai-sensei isn't here right now." She stated causing Kakashi to sweat drop.

"Even his students suffer that guy huh?" he muttered wondering if it was even possible for someone to get used to Gai.

Tilting their heads in confusion the twins began to ask what the two meant only for Lee to crash in front of them. "For the Sage's sake are you done yet?" Naruto asked wiping the sweat off his brow. "I was only looking for some light exercise today not a full out spar. I still got to show my guests around some more you know!"

"Yosh! We shall end it here for now then Naruto-kun!" the green clad boy shouted jumping to his feet. "Since I lost I shall run around the village five times in ten minutes if I can't do that…" Naruto and Tenten quickly pushed the others away as they left Lee to continue his self punishment.

"Just leave him alone." They both stated as Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"Why don't you guys go visit the hot springs?" he suggested giving them three coupons. "I got these from Yuugao, but I'm a little busy so I figured you could make some use of them."

Naruto smiled thankfully. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He muttered accepting the tickets. "Well shall we?" he asked the twins.

"Well as much as I'd like to join you I have some things to do now." Tenten stated jumping away.

Tsukiko looked at the coupons and smiled "Sure why not?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. "Okay!" Kou chirped pleased with the plan.

Naruto smiled "Well then we should get going I want to get some actual training in later." He explained as he began leading them towards the hot spring waving at Kakashi as they left the training grounds.

Reaching the hot spring Naruto handed the coupons to the attendant, who quickly led them inside, "Here you go, dear customer." She stated smiling gently before walking back to the front. Nodding their heads the twins split up to go to their respective changing rooms.

Yanking off his sweaty clothing Naruto sealed them away before unsealing a clean set and setting it in the basket to be worn after he got out. "Alright I'll be going in now." He declared as Kou slowly undressed and carefully stored his things.

"Hm?" a voice muttered causing Naruto to blink in surprise. "Shizune-nee-san?" he questioned seeing a familiar body shape through the steam.

"Naruto?" she screamed hiding underneath the water. "What are you doing here?" she shouted angrily.

Spinning around Naruto looked away as he stammered out an answer. "Well I got these coupons from Kakashi sensei, so I used them I didn't know this was mixed bathing!" he shouted as Tsukiko opened the door herself and stepped out only to blink in surprise seeing someone already in the bath and Naruto standing just to her right.

"It isn't supposed to be." Shizune muttered as she gave Naruto a suspicious stare. "You sure you didn't sneak in here to peek?" she asked dangerously.

"I swear!" he shouted in return "The attendant outside led us in here!" Naruto quickly made to go back inside as he wrapped the towel around his waste. "Where's the male side?" he asked hoping to get away from the awkwardness.

"Today is a special featuring mixed bathing." The attendant stated returning from the front of the building. "I apologize for not remembering to tell you in advanced dear customers." Bowing her head the four couldn't exactly fault her as they sighed.

"Oh whatever, I'll just wash up then." Naruto muttered sitting at one of the stations to wash his body. Shizune sighed as she got out of the water and approached Naruto.

"Shall I wash your back for you?" she asked kneeling behind him.

Stiffening in surprise Naruto resolutely stared forward. "No need nee-san." He muttered embarrassed. "I can handle it myself." He continued trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Shizune smiled softly as she took the soap from him and began gently running it along his back. "It's been a while since you've been home so consider it a special service." She stated as the twins watched curiously. "You two must be the Sakakido twins I've heard so much about recently."

"Ah, yes I'm Sakakido Tsukiko, I'm Naruto's classmate." She introduced herself bowing her head softly. "Are you a relative of his?" she asked seeing the closeness between the two.

"One could say that." Shizune stated calmly as she rinsed off Naruto's back allowing him to shake himself getting much of the water off.

"She's the advisor for Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto explained causing Shizune to giggle. "She makes sure she doesn't get drunk midday."

The twins sweat dropped at the casual insults being tossed at his own leader. "He's the only one who could get away with it." Shizune informed them seeing their stunned faces. "Anyone else would be dead."

"Naruto really is a hero around here huh?" Tsukiko asked as they all lounged around allowing the water to melt away any tension. "Everyone I've seen here loves him."

"I suppose so." Shizune stated with a strained smile. "It wasn't always like that though." She stated refusing to elaborate.

"Ah they were all idiots back then and didn't realize my greatness." Naruto stated waving it off causing them to laugh.

"I'm glad to see that you're sense of humor remains unchanged." A near monotone voice stated causing Naruto to turn his head.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted happily waving at the red haired youth. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a village to run?"

"I heard about your arrival." He stated simply as the women's door opened revealing Temari. "We decided to drop by and say hello."

"What about Kankuro?" Naruto asked not seeing the puppet master.

"Someone had to stay behind to run the village." Naruto stifled his laughter as did Shizune as Temari quickly joined them in the water so as to not reveal too much of her body.

"So I hear you aren't trying to kill Shikamaru anymore." Naruto stated causing Temari's face to redden.

Gaara made an "hn" sound s he folded his arms. "Matsuri suggested I give the Nara a chance." He stated as Naruto caught a glimpse of his ring. "No way you married her?" Naruto shouted slapping his friend on the back. "I didn't think she would do it!"

"She didn't." Temari stated smiling softly. "Gaara was the one who proposed."

"Really?" Naruto asked stunned as Gaara's face began to turn red as he closed his eyes. "Wow you must really like her then."

"You will understand one day." The young Kage stated with sagely confidence.

"Ah there are people here already." Anko and Kurenai stated walking in covering themselves with towels. "Even Foxy and the twins are here." Anko stated with a grin as she jumped into the water quickly pulling Naruto into a one armed hug pressing him into her cleavage.

"Anko." Shizune muttered her brows twitching in annoyance. "Control yourself." She grit out as Kurenai palmed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about my friend." She said to the twins who were staring. "She can be a handful on the best of days, a storm of destruction and pain on the bad ones." She glanced at her friend only to stare in silent shock as she found woman sitting firmly in Naruto's lap causing the blonde male no small amount of discomfort.

"I thought you were dating Kakashi-sensei." Naruto muttered trying not to react. 'Resistance training….' He chanted to himself as he looked anywhere but at Anko. Temari merely shook her head as Gaara grew bored and looked elsewhere.

"Eh, we're just friends with benefits." Anko stated simply playing with his hair. "I'm not the type to be tied down to one person." She declared with pride causing Kurenai to rub her temples again.

"I'm really sorry." She muttered causing the others to sweat drop. Grabbing Anko by the tuft of her hair Kurenai yanked her back pulling her off of Naruto who nodded thankfully. "Anko you shouldn't do things like that." She chided causing the purple haired woman to pout cutely.

"That won't work on me." The ice queen of Konoha stated folding her arms

"Damn it." Anko muttered looking away disappointed she wouldn't be able to harass Naruto anymore.

Naruto sighed as he stood up drawing attention to himself as he more or less gave them all a free show. "I'm getting out before I pass out." He stated walking into the changing rooms.

"Did you see that thing?" Anko asked nudging her friend in the side.

"It shouldn't be possible for it to be that big." Kurenai muttered as she tried to erase the image in her mind.

Shizune sighed "Well I have to see that thing every time he comes in for a checkup." She stated "So I'm sort of used to it I guess." Off to the side Temari could be seen holding her hands apart from each other as she adjusted the length of the gap between them. "Would that thing even fit a girl?" she wondered recalling her first experience.

There was a choking silence as everyone unconsciously thought about it. Coughing into her hands Tsukiko abruptly stood up "I think I'm getting out as well." She decided causing Kou to quickly nod in agreement as they both rushed out of the area.

They found Naruto waiting for them outside as he grinned "Well at least we're not in that awkward position anymore." He decided laughing causing the twins to chuckle nervously. "Alright then let's go get some actual training in." he stated leading them back towards the training grounds. "Kou if you want you can go exploring." He added in not wanting to bore the house maker.

"It's alright." He assured the blonde as they entered a clearing. "I'll be fine over here."

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto turned to Tsukiko. "Alright think you can keep up with me?" he asked causing Tsukiko to grin in challenge.

"Bring it." She challenged causing Naruto to smile. What ensued was an hour long workout session that drove Tsukiko into the ground as she had to keep up with Naruto's five-hundred plus reps in a grand total of five sets. "You're insane." She muttered panting for air once they were finished.

"We're not done you know, besides isn't this what you do all the time back in Japan?" Naruto asked confused as to why Tsukiko was already tired. Naruto had already removed his shirt for better ventilation as he didn't want another shirt to be in need of a wash so soon. "We still need to do some sword practice."

Tsukiko groaned unable to believe that she of all people was the one lagging behind. "How much stamina do you have?" she asked feeling like her arms were lead.

"A lot." Naruto replied easily as he handed her a practice sword. "Come on we're working on Katas today since you already sparred with someone. Gritting her teeth Tsukiko stood on her feet and nodded her head in determination.

Standing exactly ten paces away from each other Naruto lead the exercise as Tsukiko mirrored his movements exactly. From stance to stance they flowed beautifully as Kou watched them with rapt attention. Steps into a slash, then sheathe the sword, step back into a parry, block up then spin and bring the sword across the front. As they slowly walked through all the steps Tsukiko began noticing that they all chained together well

"Do you understand the importance of these movements?" Naruto asked Tsukiko as he placed the sword at his hips. "Samurai are stiff, swordsmanship is about fluidity, not strength." He explained softly as he looked around. "This is something I've noticed at school, everyone is just trying to put all their power into every attack, it leaves them open to counters. If I so chose I could defeat everyone in school by utilizing quick movements and accurate strikes."

Tsukiko didn't doubt that having watched his spar with the boy named Lee. "I understand." She stated bowing her head. "Thank you for the advice."

"Ah we should pack our things huh?" Kou asked realizing that they had to leave soon. "We should get going then." Nodding in agreement the two fighters followed after the younger Sakakido. "**Kage Bunshin**" Naruto muttered softly forming a cross with his hands.

"Go alert everyone that I have to leave tonight." He instructed the large group of look a likes that appeared from the smoke. "With luck they should meet us at the docks before we leave." He stated as a way of explanation seeing the confused looks the twins were giving him,

Quickly packing their things the group headed out to the docks where as Naruto predicted their friends were waiting for them. "You sure you have to go so soon?" Chouji asked sadly. "We didn't even get to eat together Naruto."

"Yeah, we have to get ready for classes again." Naruto explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Man we'll miss ya." Kiba shouted wrapping Naruto into a hug.

"Yeah write to us more often." Ino stated smiling kindly at them "We do miss you Naruto."

"Only home for two days huh?" Sakura asked folding her arms as she raised an eyebrow. "Must not have a long vacation."

"Eh it took a bit of time to get here by boat." Naruto stated with a shrug. "Be sure to keep everyone alive and healthy."

Sakura smiled and pulled the blonde into a hug. "I will don't worry." She stated pulling away.

"Has anyone seen Hinata?" Kurenai asked looking around for her normally timid student. "I thought she'd be the first one here."

"It seems my clones couldn't find her." Naruto added in somewhat concerned about the Hyuuga Heiress.

"We'll keep an eye out for her." Shikamaru stated smiling as he kept an arm around Temari's waist. "Don't do anything too troublesome."

"Save the advice for yourself Shika." Naruto muttered softly causing the smoker to frown as Ino giggled at him.

Shino stepped forward and nodded his head, remaining completely silent. "Be careful as well Shino." Naruto stated not quite sure if he got Shino's meaning correct.

"Come back soon okay?" Anko called out waving as the three boarded the boat. "I'll keep a spot open for you!" Kakashi looked at her oddly before pulling her to him, "Kakashi?" she asked blushing slightly.

Shizune giggled as she waved at them happily as Tsunade grinned. "Brat you better stay out of trouble!" she shouted out with a knowing grin.

"You know something I don't, don't you?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"I always know something you don't!" she retorted causing the blonde to rub his head.

"Not what I meant…" he muttered to himself

Iruka smiled as he waved alongside Ayame "Be sure to study hard Naruto!" he called out causing the blonde to scratch his head slightly.

"Right!" Naruto called back as he prepared the boat to traverse the triangle once more. "Off we go!" he shouted pointing out to sea as the boat began sailing away.

"How long do you think it takes?" Kurenai asked curiously turning to their leader as Neji glanced at them wondering if this whole plan was a good idea.

"I'd say long enough for them to be unable to turn back." Tsunade stated with a cackle.

Naruto laughed loudly as they passed through the triangle "Isn't this fun?" he asked out loud causing the two twins to glare at him. "What it is isn't it?" he asked before they exited the storms. "I think we should have a drink before continuing." He stated reaching for the cabinet where the water was stored. Opening it up he stared blankly at what was in front of him. Closing the door he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't crazy. Slowly he opened the door again "Hinata…what are you doing in there?" he asked loud enough for the twins to hear him as they came up to see what had happened. Understandably they were surprised to see the Heiress pulling herself out of the cabinet where they kept the drinks.

"Uh…I ran away?" she offered simply causing Naruto to freak out

"THE HYUUGA ARE GOING TO KILL ME!"

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

And there we go! Hinata has joined the trio! I honestly couldn't resist doing this when I thought up the vacation story. I'm debating whether or not to have Hinata attend school or be someone he associates with outside of school.

Now before you ask I doubt I'll do any other Naruto based side stories of this nature, you know that doesn't progress the main plotline. And no I will not tell you the pairings…I don't get why authors do that…it's like why read it if we know the ending already.

I would probably enjoy stories more if I didn't know who the main character was going to sleep with in the end. Cause let's face it even if we authors don't write it out everyone knows that's what happens at the end of any story with a pairing in it. Implied or stated one of the two.


	8. Welcome to the City

Hey guys I am happy to say I got some positive reviews from everyone on the previous chapter, hears hoping to continued good reviews and work. As usual feel free to ask me questions and I'll answer what I can.

Alright this time, we'll be heading back to the school; Hinata gets introduced to life outside of the nations and the story progresses

Anyways let's go!

* * *

><p><span>Welcome to the City<span>

Hinata looked around the city in awe as she held onto Naruto's hand as he led her towards Samurai high school. "Amazing, everything is so big out here." She muttered causing the twins, who were walking behind them, to giggle. "What's that?" she asked pointing out a building with a picture of a girl singing on it.

"That's a Karaoke bar, they have those in the capital don't they?" Naruto asked curiously having never personally been to the capital.

Shaking her head Hinata looked quite interested. "The only things similar were in the red-light district." She informed him having had a mission to drag a certain noble man out of the brothels.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked rubbing his chin in thought as they walked. "Ah, so you remember the story?" he asked glancing at the girl beside him.

"We're supposed to be distant cousins right?" she asked in response. "Couldn't we be something closer?" she asked sweetly causing Naruto to redden as he quickly looked away.

Tsukiko, dressed as a boy once again, chuckled "You seem a little flustered Naruto." She teased causing Naruto to frown at her.

"Hinata, did you know that Tsukiko is my roommate?" he asked innocently. "She's seen me shirtless you know." He pretended to be embarrassed as he pretended to hide his face.

Hinata's hair began rising as her byakugan subconsciously activated as she turned to glare at Tsukiko. "You what….?" She asked in a dangerously low voice that had cold sweat running down Tsukiko's back.

"I haven't seen anything I swear!" she shouted waving her arms in front of her.

Kou laughed hesitantly as he backed away from Hinata. "Scary…" he muttered causing her to look at him. "HIIII!" he shrieked as he hid behind his sister.

"Ah, just to let you two know, Hinata's family excels at hand to hand, and have been known to kill their enemies with one strike." Naruto 'helpfully' informed them with a Cheshire grin.

"Tell us that sooner!" the twins shouted as Hinata calmed herself down before fixing her hair. "Hey where m I living again Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked cheerfully as she began walking alongside Naruto one again.

"You'll be in the girls' dormitory with Kou, this school is kind of dumb, apparently girls are only allowed to learn household arts while men learn combat." He explained causing her to frown.

"Seems rather dull" she commented causing the twins to sweat drop. "Well, I guess it's fine, I enjoy these types of thing regardless." She admitted covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Here we are" Naruto announced as they arrived at the school. "School." The word seemed to leave a bad taste in Naruto's mouth as he made a face of disgust causing Hinata to giggle as the twins sighed.

"Whoa! Who's the chick?" some of the boys called out stunned by Hinata's beauty. "Damn it she's with Namikaze!" they shouted in anger as they all cast rude remarks at him though he ignored them for the most part.

Hinata on the other hand didn't seem to like it. "I would appreciate it if you didn't insult Naruto-kun" she stated calmly as she approached them with the grace of a noblewoman.

"Maybe if you give me a kiss I will!" one of them called out getting a bunch of wolf whistles from his friends. Brazenly placing a hand on her shoulders the boy prepared to pull Hinata to him, but suddenly found himself in the air before landing on his back with a heavy thud. Blinking in surprise the boy and his friends looked at Hinata in shock as she dusted her hands off, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Don't be stupid why would I give you a kiss?" she asked coldly causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"Eh…where did sweet, shy, and adorable Hinata go?" he asked not quite used to this cold and confident Hinata. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to intervene before things could get even more out of hand. "Alright that's enough." He called out sweeping Hinata off her feet and into his arms. "You wouldn't want to cause trouble on your first day here, would you?" he asked the red-faced girl.

Meekly shaking her head Hinata allowed herself to be carried into the building as the Twins rubbed their heads in confusion before following after them.

After meeting the principal and a quick show of skill Hinata was quickly admitted and placed into Naruto, Kou, and Tsukiko's class.

"Alright class I know it's sudden but we're having a transfer student." The homeroom teacher announced as he looked over the names. "Please come in Hyuuga-san." He called out as the doors opened to allow Hinata into the classroom.

"Wow…" the entire class gasped as they looked at her. "She's so pretty!" they all shouted as she turned to face them and gave them an angelic smile. "SHE'S A FREAKING ANGEL!" they all shouted as their eyes popped out of their skulls.

"Apparently she comes from the same village as Namikaze, so treat her well." The teacher announced causing everyone to turn on Naruto who had fallen fast asleep.

"Hm?" he mumbled looking up as someone shook him awake. "What?" he asked looking around "Oh Hinata-chan came in already." He muttered yawning as he stretched his arms out over his head.

"You still hate class as much as you did when we were kids don't you Naruto-kun?" she asked pleasantly as she sat next to him causing the boys in class to glare at Naruto.

"She called him –Kun didn't she?" some of the girls asked amongst themselves.

"Ah, we knew each other since we were six." Naruto explained hearing them regardless of how softly they were speaking.

"I hope we get along everyone." Hinata stated smiling at them all.

"You low class Samurai how dare you lay hands on this beautiful woman!" Kamiyama shouted angrily as he got in Naruto's face while pointing at Hinata causing her to blink in surprise.

"Uh…" Naruto began unsure about how to respond to the outrageous claim.

"You're mistaken." Hinata muttered as she reverted to her old habit of pressing her fingers together. "We're not like that…yet." She whispered the last part causing Naruto to glance at her having thought he heard something. "Besides, Naruto-kun isn't a low class samurai." She stated staring down Kamiyama. Naruto nudged her discreetly as Tsukiko worked with Kou to dispel various other rumors that were starting to work up around the rest of the class. "He is my dear friend, and my protector." She stated placing her hands over hear heart.

Naruto chuckled nervously "Ah, I might have helped her out a lot back then." He stated rubbing his head sheepishly. Silently he began tapping her side in a rhythm "Can we shift the discussion elsewhere?" was the hidden message as he smiled softly.

"So please don't insult him in front of me like that Kamiyama-san." She ended the discussion there leaving no room for protest as she gave him a small smile.

Unable to respond Kamiyama turned on his heels and walked back to his seat as he covered his face to hide how red it was. "Amazing not even that loudmouth Kamiyama, can be his normal boastful self around her." The other girls muttered as they began crowding around her to ask her questions.

For the most part they were standard questions, things like her likes, dislikes, her family, her age, and more about her connection with Naruto. However there were a few weird ones as well. "Hinata-san, you make it sound like your family is really important back where you come from, are they?" one of the girls asked curiously after considering what Hinata had told them about her family.

"Eh?" she asked slightly off guard. "I suppose we would be." she mumbled slightly unsure how to answer the question.

Naruto glanced at her. "Well I guess you could say they were a rather well known family back home." He stated drawing attention onto himself.

"By the way are you two dating?" another asked seeing that the conversation about her family was stopping. Naruto's sudden choking and Hinata's beet red face said enough for everyone else as they began asking for more details causing the two to flail about unable to keep up with the stream of questions.

Suddenly all of them were smacked over the head as Tsukiko (dressed as Kou) glared at them. "You're making too much noise!" she shouted causing them to whimper as they all went back to their seats.

"Thank you." The two ninjas muttered as they slumped in their seats tiredly.

Tsukiko and Kou smiled at them. "Don't mention it." She replied casually.

When class ended Naruto decided to lead Hinata to the cafeteria for lunch. "We'll be eating most of our food here." He explained as she clung onto his arms earning Naruto glares from most of the boys and Hinata glares from most of the girls. "Do you have to cling to me like this?" he asked as they entered the café.

"I can't?" she asked looking up at him causing him to falter as he looked away.

"I suppose you can." He muttered causing Kou to giggle as he covered his mouth while Tsukiko merely shook her head.

"He's so whipped." Tsukiko muttered causing Naruto to glare at her.

"I heard that." He muttered softly. "Can you possibly say no to this girl?" he shouted pointing at Hinata who giggled.

"Point taken." Tsukiko muttered with a sweat drop.

As they waited in line for their meals someone placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder only for her to react on instinct and throw the offender over her shoulder. "Oh my I'm so sorry!" she shouted seeing Kamiyama on his back as his two SP ran over to him trying to wake him up. "I just got startled when you grabbed my shoulder like that!" she tried to explain as Kamiyama seemed to recover as he looked around.

"Oi, retard you alive?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of the rich teen's face.

"You damn low class Samurai!" Kamiyama began to shout before a fist was planted on top of his head courtesy of Tsukiko who made a noise of displeasure.

"I guess he's fine." Naruto muttered as he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I'm terribly sorry." Hinata apologized again as she bowed for what must have been the 100th time as the SP tried to reassure her that their master was okay.

"Come on Hinata our lunch is ready." Naruto called out causing Hinata to bow one last time before she ran up to join them in line once again. "When did that habit kick in?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Uh…" Hinata looked away and began fiddling with her fingers again. "When suitors started showing up more often looking for my hand in marriage." She explained meekly. "I usually just ended up throwing them over my shoulder when they got too pushy."

Naruto just chuckled softly as he patted her on the head before kissing her forehead. "You're just too cute." He muttered causing her to blush brilliantly.

Tsukiko watched them and began to wonder why her chest felt a little tighter than usual. "What is this feeling?" she wondered softly to herself as she watched them interact.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright it wasn't all that long, but by now you guys should know, long chapters aren't my thing. Anyways I hope you guys liked it if you have any questions feel free to ask them, however I won't answer questions I think will spoil this story.

Also, who here knows which story I'll update next?


	9. To the Beach!

Hey everyone here is the ninth chapter of the story Sword for Hire. Thank you all for waiting patiently and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>To the Beach!<span>

Naruto smiled happily as the class listened to the teacher at the sea. "So…why is it suddenly summer?" he asked turning to Tsukiko, who had switched back with Kou since it was obligatory to wear a swimsuit, who merely shrugged.

One of the classmates agreed. "That's right, isn't this too fast a seasonal change?" with a sudden war cry his friend decked him causing the student to reflexively shout "AUTMN!"

"Now then! This is our summer practice; an excursion to the beach!" the teacher announced happily wearing swim wear himself as the students gathered before him. "We'll start a campfire at 6PM so gather back here by then! You're now dismissed!"

As soon as he finished speaking the class cheered and charged for the waters intent on playing their hearts out. "Are you sure you two will be alright?" Naruto asked as Hinata stepped next to him. "I mean…shouldn't it be obvious since you're so much taller than Kou."

"Wouldn't it be fine for the obstacle to be sent away?" Hinata asked causing Naruto to blink as he dug a finger in his ear.

"I thought I heard something extremely scary coming out of your mouth just now." He muttered leaning closer towards her to hear her better.

"I hope nothing happens to cause their secret to get out." Hinata stated with a brilliant smile causing Tsukiko to sweat drop.

"Is she really sane?" the taller of the two twins asked pointing at Hinata lightly.

"Well, that's questionable when you talk about anyone from the village." Naruto laughed as he turned to Hinata. "Right Hinata-chan?"

Hinata quickly hid her scowl as she looked up at him nodding in agreement. "Yes, Naruto-kun!" she chirped as the twins looked away from her.

"Scary." They muttered huddling together.

"In any case we can enjoy ourselves as long as we don't get careless." Tsukiko stated causing Kou to cheer happily.

"Still it's been a while since we came to the beach." Kou mentioned as the two twins seemed to be going down memory lane.

"So what do you normally do at the beach?" Hinata asked looking at Naruto for guidance. "Is there some sort of relaxation method only usable at the beach?"

"Ah, I think it's just an excuse to go out with some friends to play around." Naruto stated scratching his head.

"Hey you guys! Come join us for Suikawari!" one of the girls from class called out waving her arms happily.

"Wow look; a real watermelon!" Kou shouted enthusiastically as he pulled Tsukiko with him towards the group while the two ninjas followed behind them leisurely.

"Naruto come here." The girl called out as she waved him over. "Here, put this on." She muttered tying a cloth over his eyes.

"So, I just have to split the watermelon in half?" he asked as he picked up the wooden sword

"Yeah!" the girl cheered as Naruto shrugged his shoulders and held his sword out in front of him. "Okay so uh…this way?" he muttered as the class tried to steer him towards the melon.

"You're right in front of it Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out happily having fun.

"Right." Naruto muttered as he placed the tip of the wooden sword underneath the watermelon. "Toh!" he called out launching the melon into the air before slashing it multiple times.

"Amazing…" the class muttered as the watermelon split into enough slices for everyone.

"Hmph." Naruto grinned taking off the blindfold. "How's that?" he asked with a grin as the class cheered. Hinata hopped over to him and hugged his arm.

"I didn't know you got that good with the sword!" she giggled causing his face to redden as he began rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed by her actions.

"It was nothing." Naruto muttered as Tsukiko puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"For some reason this pisses me off." She muttered staring at the two with her arms crossed.

"Eh…could it be…" some of the girls asked staring at Tsukiko in shock. "Does Tsukiko-sama like Naruto-san?" they asked causing the older of the two twins to blush as she hurriedly waved them off.

"It's not like that!" she shouted causing a few knowing grins to appear on her classmates' faces.

In the mean time Hinata had noticed Kou wandering off on his own and quickly excused herself to go see what was bothering him. "Ara, isn't this Kaya-san?" she asked walking up next to Kou who seemed to be talking with the bunny girl. "Oh my, that's quite large." She muttered seeing a large love tree with Kou and Kaya's name written underneath it.

"Ah Hinata-san." Kaya greeted as Kou stumbled back from the surprise. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine." Hinata stated with a smile seeing the nervous glances the two were sharing. "I think I'll go find something else to do though." She stated walking away leaving the two together.

Naruto on the other hand was staring out at the sea with a calm expression causing many of the girls to stare dreamily at him. "Are you thinking about something Naruto?" Tsukiko asked walking up to him

"Yeah." Naruto stated just staring forward.

"What about?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"How to apologize to Hinata-chan's family about her running away from home to join us." He stated bluntly causing a sweat drop to form on the back of Tsukiko's head.

"You have it tough don't you?" she asked placing a hand on her hip as they stared out at the ocean.

"Don't those two look so cool together?" someone asked causing Hinata to pout as she stared at the scene in a foul mood.

"Hey Naruto-kun what are you doing out here?" she called out jumping onto his back causing him to stumble forward.

"Hinata-chan?" he shouted out in surprise causing Tsukiko to frown as she made a sound of displeasure. "What are you doing?" Naruto questioned as he regained his footing.

"You looked a little too serious here on the beach." She claimed wrapping her legs around him as she pressed herself into his back. "Relax a little." She laughed causing Naruto's face to light up as two soft mounds began pressing into his back.

"You look aggravatingly happy." Tsukiko muttered with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked in exasperation. "I'm more embarrassed than anything."

"Sure you are." Tsukiko muttered sarcastically as she stared at them. "Hm?" she muttered noticing a shadow was getting progressively larger. "Uh…what on earth?" she shouted seeing a large shark falling towards them. Diving out of the way the impact of the shark sent her further than she intended causing her to collide with Naruto and Hinata while the shark continued on crashing into the barbecue destroying a lot of the food.

"Ow…" Naruto muttered as the three of them tried to recover as swirls appeared in their eyes. Naruto was on his back while his right arm was resting across Hinata's stomach while Tsukiko was laid out on his stomach her face inches from his own.

Waking up first Hinata groaned before pushing Naruto's arm up allowing herself to get up. "How envious!" she muttered seeing Tsukiko lying on top of Naruto still dizzy from the sudden impact and subsequent tumble.

"Oh my they look so cute like that!" someone muttered causing Hinata's anger to spike as she quickly shook the two awake.

"Get up you two, you're making a scene!" she hissed angrily causing Tsukiko and Naruto to groan as they shook their heads.

"Hm?" they both muttered as they both pushed themselves up as Tsukiko looked around. However when Naruto began to sit up he startled Tsukiko who hadn't managed to figure out what her position was like. Facing the source of her surprise the two froze as their lips came into contact.

"You two!" Hinata hissed as her hair began waving around as her anger became apparent to everyone as the class began backing away from the Hyuuga heiress. However for the targets of her ire they couldn't move as Hinata's ominous visage stared them down as a deceptively calm smile adorned her face.

"Hinata-sama, are you by chance mad?" Naruto asked as they quickly broke the contact between their lips as cold sweat began accumulating on their brows.

"Me, mad?" she asked stepping towards them. "Not likely." She began chuckling as veins began bulging all along her face. "I just want to talk about that kiss a second ago…" she tilted her head to the side allowing her hair to fall over her face covering one of her eyes while the other stared at them causing the two warriors to shiver. "So let's chat alright?" she asked as her next step forwards left a large indent in the sand.

"RUN AWAY!" Tsukiko and Naruto shouted as they scrambled to their feet in order to flee the scene.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Hinata shouted giving chase.

"Keep running Tsukiko she's right behind us!" Naruto shouted as the comical sight of Tsukiko and Naruto running away from an enraged Hinata continued for a good long while as Kou tried to comfort Kaya who was told off after everything had settled down with the giant fish.

"Can't you explain that it was an accident!" Tsukiko shouted as the two of them continued to run.

"Does it look like she'll listen to me?" Naruto asked incredulously. "She's scary!"

"DO IT!" Tsukiko shouted causing Naruto to trip and fall.

Before he could get up Hinata caught up and tackled him to the ground. "Hinata-chan calm down!" he shouted covering his face. "It was an accident I swear!"

"Really?" Hinata asked dangerously as she stuck her face close to Naruto's with an intense stare. Naruto rapidly nodded his head in fear. "Even though you looked so happy when you kissed her."

"Eh?" Naruto muttered pointing at himself. "I did?" he asked in utter confusion.

"Yes you did! Don't deny it!" Hinata shouted shaking him "I saw you starting to enjoy that kiss!"

"Eh, but…"

"Why didn't you kiss me like that!" she interrupted him before forcefully kissing him as she pushed him further to the ground causing many of the spectators to gasp at how bold she was.

At first Naruto was surprised, then he began enjoying it, but finally he realized it was getting hard to breathe. Quickly he began tapping the floor. "You're suffocating him!" Tsukiko yelled pulling Hinata off of Naruto who looked dazed for more than one reason.

"Hmph, you thieving cat." Hinata muttered staring at Tsukiko angrily.

"What?" Tsukiko muttered in surprise.

"Alright I think that's enough out of you." Naruto muttered getting to his feet as he grabbed Hinata and tucked her under his arms.

"I think politics made you different." Naruto muttered rubbing his head tiredly as Hinata made a pouting face. "Well it doesn't matter really, this you is cute in its own way."

Hinata blushed as she began pressing her fingers together in her old habit. "You think so?" she asked with a stutter causing Tsukiko to roll her eyes.

"This is one crazy person." She muttered exasperated.

"Well I guess we can do the bonfire dance." The teacher muttered once everyone had settled down as he wiped his face with a towel. "Alright everyone grab a partner and dance your hearts out!" he paused as he pointed at Hinata. "Hyuuga-san you caused everyone quite a bit of trouble with your rampage, sit out the first round."

Hinata wanted to protest but a stern glare from the teacher made her back down. "Yes sensei." She muttered sadly as Naruto set her down.

"Well you brought this on yourself." Tsukiko declared before turning to Naruto. "Shall we dance?" she asked holding out a hand.

Naruto glanced at the glum Hinata before sighing and nodding his head. "Sure, I think this will be a good experience for her." He stated taking Tsukiko's hand. As the two danced cheek to cheek Hinata jealously bit into a handkerchief as she glared at them.

"Was she always like this?" Tsukiko asked quietly as the two danced slowly in the fire light causing Naruto to hum in thought sending a small vibration into Tsukiko's cheek causing her to giggle.

"I don't think so, something must have happened, she used to be so shy all the time." He explained as the two lightly moved to the music being played by the music player.

"Maybe she really likes you." Tsukiko offered as an alternative. "She seems really possessive."

"Ah, maybe, but she didn't seem the type when we were back home." He muttered as they two slowly moved around the fire.

"About that kiss." Tsukiko began causing Naruto to choke. "That was my first one." She admitted causing Naruto to apologize promptly. "I didn't mind that it was you." She admitted causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly.

"Wha…?" he muttered only to be silenced by Tsukiko as she pinched his side forcing him to remain focused on the dance. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing in particular." She stated with a small smile as they continued to dance.

When the dance ended Hinata quickly shot to her feet as she took Naruto's hand while Tsukiko sat down with Kou who had returned with Kaya sometime during the first dance. "All things considered, I'm happy I came with you to the outside." Hinata stated as the two danced enjoying each other's warmth.

"I'm glad you like it out here." He stated with a small smile. "Though I'm slightly concerned that you're a lot more aggressive than I recall." She had the decency to blush.

"The others said you might have found someone else already." She muttered clinging onto him tightly. "I don't want that." She muttered softly causing him to sigh.

"I'm not the only guy out there right?" he asked looking at her softly. "I can't be your only option in the world." He stroked her face and smiled. "I'm happy you like me, but you should always consider all options."

She made a noise that signified disapproval causing Naruto to chuckle. "I don't need anyone but you." She stated resting her head on his shoulder as the two continued to dance.

"You should rely on others more." Naruto advised with a laugh. "Who knows, maybe things will all work out." He muttered as the two settled into a slow rhythm.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright I know it's kind of short, but I hope you all liked it regardless. So please leave a review with either constructive criticisms or questions. I'll try my best to answer questions, but I might not if it's a spoiler question.


	10. A New Rival?

Hey everyone here is the tenth chapter of Sword for Hire, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A new rival?<span>

"Seriously I thought I trained a lot, but you're insane." Tsukiko, dressed as Kou, muttered as she rolled her shoulders in order to loosen up as she, Naruto, Kou, and Hinata walked down the hallways of Samurai High School.

"Well it's not that much." Naruto insisted with a laugh causing Hinata to giggle as she covered her mouth while Kou simply smiled at his younger sister. "In fact, I think it's pretty amazing that you can even keep up with me since you don't have chakra." He continued with a wide grin.

"Naruto-kun is right; very few people can keep up with us without enhancing their bodies." Hinata explained as she idly turned down a confession from a random passerby.

"Hinata-san, is it me, or have you gotten a lot of confessions recently?" Kou asked as he watched the boy Hinata turned down wander off with a gloomy aura.

"Hm, did something like that happen?" Hinata asked curiously as she looked at Kou with an inquisitive look.

"Ah…" Kou muttered realizing what happened. "I should've known." He muttered causing Naruto to laugh as Tsukiko glanced at Hinata oddly.

"What about you Tsukiko?" Naruto asked putting a slight emphasis on Tsukiko since they were in the middle of the school. "I bet you've got a lot of boys chasing after you." He began chuckling when Kou's face reddened as he tried to hide his face.

Tsukiko felt a muscle twitch at the thought. "Somehow that pisses me off." She muttered as she clenched and unclenched her right fist in order to calm herself down.

Hinata giggled "Aren't you in the same boat Kou-kun?" she asked causing Tsukiko to falter as she looked at the Hyuuga girl. "Last I heard there was many a girl looking to be your girlfriend."

"Well…" Tsukiko muttered as she looked away "What about Naruto, he's always been popular here." She stated causing Naruto to wave his arms dismissively.

"No way, no one even looks at me. They all want the president Kou." He stated with a laugh causing his friends to stare at him oddly. "What?" he asked noticing their stares. "Is there something on my face?"

"Nothing, we were just wondering if you were really an idiot." Kou muttered as they continued walking.

"Hey!" Naruto complained as he kept stride with the taller of the Sakakido twins.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Hinata lamented as she shook her head sadly.

"Hinata-chan to?" Naruto whined as Kou began giggling as well. "Whatever you guys suck." He muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. As the group turned the corner they were met with a sudden impact as Kou was thrown backwards by the collision only for Hinata to calmly place a hand on his back preventing him from falling over as Naruto and Tsukiko went to check on the girl they had bumped into.

"You alright?" Tsukiko asked as he offered the girl his hand.

The girl huffed as she got up on her own and dusted herself off. "Well you seem fine." Naruto stated as he apologized for the trouble before moving over to check on Hinata and Kou.

Tsukiko nodded her head in agreement. "Bye." She called out as she went over to check on her brother who still seemed dizzy. "Are you okay Nee-chan?" Tsukiko called out as she shook her brother a little bit.

"Somehow…" Kou muttered weakly as Hinata shook her head sadly.

"Tsukiko is so fragile." She muttered softly as Naruto rubbed his head idly as the group began walking off.

"As expected of Sakakido Kou and Namikaze Naruto!" some of the male students shouted loudly. They weren't even affected by Habaraki-san's looks!"

"Is Habaraki-san popular or something?" Naruto asked Tsukiko as they continued to their classroom having heard the exclamation.

"She's considered the most popular first year." Kou answered for his sister having recovered enough to walk on his own. "She gets group confessions frequently."

"Group confessions?" Hinata asked with a sweat drop forming on the side of her head.

"Yeah, it seems a bunch of boys will gather in front of her and confess all at the same time." Kou explained as Tsukiko and Naruto tried to imagine it.

"Somehow it seems she's really popular." Tsukiko muttered as she couldn't imagine it.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed having the same difficulty. "Well it doesn't matter I suppose." He eventually just shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just move on."

"Right, there's no point in dwelling on it." Tsukiko agreed as the two continued to walk towards the classroom causing Kou and Hinata to hurriedly chase after them.

After class was over Naruto and the others were idly chatting about various topics as they made their way down the school hallways. "Oh, isn't that Habaraki-san?" Tsukiko noted seeing a handkerchief fall from Habaraki's pocket. "Hold up guys." She muttered as she made her way over and picked up the handkerchief. "Hey, you dropped this." Tsukiko stated calmly as she handed the cloth to Habaraki.

"Oh thank you so much." The girl smiled happily as she accepted her belonging back from Tsukiko.

"Kou, hurry up!" Naruto called out catching Tsukiko's attention.

"I'll be there shortly!" she called back as she made sure that Habaraki had a firm grip on the handkerchief before running off. "Wait up guys!" she shouted as she caught up with them.

"You're so kind, that's just like you Kou!" Kou praised happily causing Tsukiko to hastily brush it off.

"It's what anyone would do." She stated firmly looking away from her brother.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Turning towards the sound the group of four blinked in surprise when they saw Habaraki closing the gap between them. "Sakakido Kou, are you really a man?" she shouted pointing an accusing finger at Tsukiko causing the twins to stiffen up in surprise.

"How could I be anything else?" Tsukiko managed to ask in response as Kou latched onto her arm.

"Yeah Kou's definitely a guy!" Kou shouted worriedly as the two ninjas simply blinked in surprise as they watched the development.

"Then why haven't you confessed to Namisa yet?" she shouted gesturing to herself.

"Uh…what?" Naruto asked leaning towards Hinata.

"That's her first name." she whispered back though unfortunately Namisa noticed and turned her gaze onto Naruto.

"You as well, are you truly a man?" she shouted accusingly as she pointed at Naruto's face causing him to go cross eyed as he instinctively followed her finger.

"I certainly am." Naruto stated calmly as he took a single step backwards. "What does that have anything to do with this?"

"All men love Namisa! Are you even alive?" she shouted childishly as she waved her arms around. The action was so unexpected that the twins could only stare incredulously while the two ninjas simply raised an eyebrow.

"We certainly can't deny that." Kamiyama's bodyguards stated startling the group of four as they appeared out of nowhere.

"Cut that out you two!" Kamiyama shouted angrily upon seeing his guards doting on Namisa.

"Eh, it's been a while Tomotomo?" Namisa greeted him angering the wealthy boy.

"Don't call me by that name!"

"Are you friends with the young master Namisa-san?" one of the guards asked curiously.

Giggling Namisa glanced at the two men in suits. "When we were kids he would always say, 'will you marry me?'" There was a collective shout of surprise as many of the male students gave out wolf whistles as Kamiyama tried to deny the statement while the Sakakido twins, Naruto, and Hinata quietly began making their exit.

"Don't let those four escape!" Namisa shouted seeing them trying to leave the area. Knocking away a couple of grasping hands Tsukiko and Naruto turned their attention onto Namisa with stern looks. "You two are always with those girls aren't you? Are they really that important?"

"Yeah, my sister is really important to me." Tsukiko stated seriously as Kou happily hugged her arm.

"I've been entrusted with her safety." Naruto explained just as seriously. "It's my responsibility to look after her."

"Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled with a giggle as she hugged his arm.

"Hold on here!" one of the female teachers shouted as she shoved her way through the crowd of students. "Habaraki-san, Sakakido-san why are class presidents making so much noise?" she shouted "Hyuuga-san you as well!"

"We apologize for making so much noise Nobara-sensei." Namisa stated as she began to smile. "But this is perfect timing." The teacher looked around in surprise as Naruto and Hinata warily watched things unfold. "I, Namisa, wish to duel this person in a badge battle!" she declared pointing at Kou.

"Duel?" Kou managed to stutter in distress

"Namisa is Class C's president. She isn't lacking as an opponent right?" she stated with a confident smile.

Nobara-sensei seeing where things were going quickly explained. "The boys can challenge each other whenever they wish, but for the girls, a teacher must be present and submit and application for an official badge contest."

"When Namisa wins, the badge and Sakakido Kou will become hers." Despite the rather disturbing words coming from her mouth Namisa had a radiant smile on her face causing the two ninja to sweat drop.

Naruto patted Tsukiko on the shoulder. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised that a girl's trying to steal you away from your sister buddy."

Startled by the statement Tsukiko turned red in the face. "What the heck are you talking about Naruto!" she shouted causing the blonde to chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders without comment.

"I'm just glad I'm not being dragged into this." He stated with a smirk causing Tsukiko to glare at him as she clenched her fists.

"You really want me to hit you, don't you?" she asked dangerously causing Naruto to laugh as everyone around them sweat dropped.

"Those two really get along don't they?" one of the boys asked his friends quietly.

"Well they are roommates after all." Another responded as he covered his mouth with the back of his hands.

Kou growled as Namisa's words finally managed to make their way through his surprised mind. "I accept your challenge!" he shouted as the fires of determination ignited around him startling the other students in the hallway.

Namisa smiled "Today after school, the battle field will be class room 1-C." she explained as Kou nodded his head in acceptance.

"Roger that!" he shouted dangerously as Tsukiko stared at her brother in surprise. As everyone began going towards their destination Kou stared at his sister with a desperate expression "I definitely won't lose today!" he shouted as she patted him on the head.

After school everyone arrived at class 1-C where an entire stage was set up for the battle. "And now the challenger class A's President Sakakido Tsukiko makes her appearance!" the school nurse announced as the crowd chanted Namisa's name. "The announcer will be me, Tomita, known as Tomi!"

"Yo, good luck." Naruto stated patting Kou on the shoulder. "Looks like complete home field advantage for her doesn't it?" he added in looking at the crowd.

Namisa smiled as she glanced to her right. "Some kind people made up the stage." She informed everyone as Kamiyama's two guards bowed.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR MASTER'S FACE?" Kamiyama yelled at them causing Naruto to laugh in amusement.

"Acting as judges will be Nobara-sensei and my lover, Oni-chan!" Tomita shouted excitedly as the Viking like teacher yelled at him in disgust.

Nobara, troubled by all the commotion decided to explain the rules. "This battle will consist of 3 cleaning battles. The one with the highest score at the end of all 3 will be the winner." She stated as she wiped her brow with a handkerchief.

"The first round will floor cleaning!" Tomita shouted as two buckets with a dust cloth were placed in front of Namisa and Kou. "The first to clean three rows of tiles with a dust cloth will win!" As Kou got into position Namisa remained standing as she placed her hands behind her back.

Suspicious Naruto nudged Hinata a little bit earning a nod in response. "And START!" Tomita shouted as three boys from Namisa's class rushed forward to clean her tiles for her. With a subtle gesture Hinata manipulated the water causing the boys to crash into each other as Kou quickly recovered from the shock and zipped past all three boys managing to clean all three rows before they could get up.

"Sakakido Tsukiko takes the victory managing to clean all three rows perfectly while Habaraki Namisa only managed to clean half of each of the rows!" Tomita exclaimed as Tsukiko approached Nobara.

"Nobara-sensei, just now the cleaning for Habaraki-san was done by others wasn't it? Isn't that invalid?"

"It's not." Hinata stated calmly. "The students helped her of their own accord; it's a sign of her ability to lead. Getting others to do your work is also a trait of a strong leader." She explained as Nobara nodded in agreement. "That being said, it doesn't matter if her allies are sub-standard." She covered her mouth making a coy expression. The boys bristled at the insult but kept silent under the watchful gaze of Naruto.

Kou smiled realizing what happened. "You helped me out didn't you Hinata-san?" he asked with a brilliant smile.

"I wonder what you're talking about Tsukiko-san." Hinata demurely denied with a small smile on her face causing the other students in the room to grumble.

Namisa frowned realizing that her victory would not be guaranteed with the Hyuuga heiress in the room. Tomita, seeing the situation quickly began the second event. "The next event will be a dish cleaning battle!" he shouted as two tubs filled with dirty dishes from the cafeteria were brought in. "Ready, START!"

In an instant Naruto moved up to Tsukiko's bin and expertly washed all the dishes with Tsukiko "It's a tie!" Tomita exclaimed in shock. "Both sides have finished at exactly the same time!" he shouted as Kou glanced at Namisa's side only to see that her entire class had aided her in cleaning the dishes.

"Thank you Naruto." Kou smiled thankfully.

"I used to work as a butler for the Sashiki family; I know a thing or two about cleaning." He explained with a small smirk on his face.

"Damn it Sakakido has Namikaze and Hyuuga helping her!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Is there a problem with that?" Naruto asked politely with a dark smile on his face.

"Err…no…" the students muttered as they looked away nervously.

"The third battle will be the hardest one!" Tomita declared to prevent any further conflict amongst the students. "Toilet cleaning; they have been dyed using chemicals and you must return them to their original color!" he explained as two oddly colored toilets were set on the stage in front of the girls.

"Well I think we can leave this one to Tsukiko." Naruto stated with a small smile as he watched the other side of the room clamor about as they all tried to help Namisa with her task.

"I believe so as well." Hinata stated as she smiled amiably. "But at the same time that combination of cleaners will cause the toilet to emit noxious fumes." She explained simply as she quickly began making her way towards the classroom doors as Nobara quickly intervened shouting the exact same thing.

"I was wondering why I couldn't open my eyes." Naruto and the real Tsukiko heard one of the boys shout as gas started coming from the toilet.

"Everyone evacuate the room!" Onikanda shouted as the students quickly ran away leaving Namisa who was slow to react alone in the gas.

"Please someone help!" she shouted as she lost the started coughing violently from the gas surrounding her. "It hurts." She muttered weakly as she frantically looked around.

"There you are." Tsukiko muttered as she found Namisa on the makeshift stage.

"You came to save me?" Namisa asked weakly as she recalled the words of her mother.

"Of course" Tsukiko stated simply as she lifted Namisa into her arms in a bridal carry. "It's only natural." Making her way out of the room the two of them were welcomed with loud applause and cheers as Nobara ran up to them. "Sakakido-san, Habaraki-san you're safe!" she shouted in relief.

"Habaraki-san, we're sorry we didn't save you!" some of the girls apologized as they all clamored around Namisa worriedly.

"We wanted to come save you, but we were already half dead." The boys explained as they were being treated by Tomita who looked suspiciously happy.

"It's fine, thank you all for worrying about Namisa." Namisa stated happily as a boy in glasses managed to recover his strength and pulled out some sweet dumplings and milk tea. "Whenever I'm tired, I find that sweets really help." He explained simply causing Namisa's smile to widen.

"Um, do you by chance have one more?" she asked causing the boys to blink in surprise as they made a small "eh?" sound. "Because, Namisa wants to eat it with her prince charming." Namisa declared as she hugged Tsukiko's arm.

"PRINCE CHARMING?" everyone shouted as Naruto began laughing as he walked up and nudged Tsukiko with his elbow.

"Nice going prince charming." He stated with a laugh as Hinata giggled as well.

Suddenly the door to the classroom slammed open as Kou pushed through an intense glare on his face. "Alright move out of the way!" he shouted rolling the toilet he had been assigned to clean. "The toilet is clean and sparkling!"

"Y-you stayed in there, and continued scrubbing in that gas filled room?" Nobara asked in shock as the surrounding students shared shocked expressions as they stared at the haggard form of Kou.

"Of course!"

Nobara felt sweat accumulate on her body as she raised Kou's hand above his head. "Overall winner, Sakakido Tsukiko!" she announced amidst the shocked silent crowd.

"Kou's really…" Hinata began whispering with Naruto.

"Yeah, he's a really big one." He replied "A really big Siscon."

Namisa on the other hand smiled happily. "As expected of my Prince's Onee-sama! Namisa has respect for you!" Turning his attention to her Kou's eyes seemed to flare up as Tsukiko began sweating under her brother's gaze.

"I don't want your respect just let go of Kou!" Kou shouted angrily earning a laugh in response.

"Anger causes wrinkles Onee-sama."

"Who are you calling Onee-sama?" Kou shouted angrily as his hair began waving around in his anger.

"My, it's jut like a soap opera." Hinata stated with another giggle as the other students stared at her oddly while Naruto simply rubbed his head with a laugh as he watched the interactions of the three.

"Come on Habaraki-san you should go get checked out at the nurses' office just in case." Naruto eventually cut in ending the one sided argument between Kou and Namisa. "Tsukiko you as well."

"I'm fine I don't need anything like that." Kou stubbornly refused. "Come on Kou!" he shouted grabbing Tsukiko's hand and walking off dragging along a bewildered Tsukiko.

"Don't mind them, they're weird like that." Naruto stated seeing Namisa's confused expression. "Well in any case I'll see you around Habaraki-san!" he waved goodbye as he casually followed after the twins as Hinata joined him as he passed her.

"Well all things considered that went well." Hinata stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "I was worried you would've gone in after her."

"I would've if Tsukiko didn't." Naruto stated simply. "You know me; I'm not going to just let someone get hurt if I can help it."

"Well that's true." Hinata agreed. "But I'm still happy because I'm the only one who gets to do this." She explained as she hugged his arm while resting her head on his shoulder.

Naruto simply shook his head in a "What am I going to do with you?" manner.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Naruto along with the other boys of class 1-A stared in surprise at the scene before them. "Say, my prince, is Namisa cute?" Habaraki Namisa asked as she sat in Tsukiko's lap. "Is Namisa pretty?" she asked earning another half hearted "yeah" from Tsukiko who was looking at something else. "Then let's get married!"

"Eh?" Tsukiko muttered as Mitarai muttered "How envious"

"Good morning everyone!" Kou greeted as he, Kaya, and Hinata entered the room.

"Good morning" Kaya and Hinata both repeated as they smiled. "WAHHH!" Kou shouted seeing the current situation.

"Ah, good morning Onee-sama." Namisa greeted from her spot on Tsukiko's lap.

"Morning" Tsukiko greeted as well.

Naruto smiled lightly and waved at them as he rested his head on the desk. Suddenly Kou was kneeling on Tsukiko's desk roughly separating the two. "What do you two think you're doing!" he managed to stutter out as Namisa whined piteously. "Let go~!

"K-Kou-sama with a girl in his lap…" Kaya muttered in shock as she fainted.

"Kaya-san?" Hinata shouted in surprise as she rushed to help the bunny girl to her feet. "Pull yourself together!"

Naruto lightly nudged Tsukiko's side catching the elder twin's attention. "Aren't you popular?" he asked mockingly causing Tsukiko's brow to twitch in annoyance. Reaching out she slammed her fist on top of Naruto's head getting a satisfying "Ow~" from the blonde male.

"Habaraki-san, look I won your presidential badge fair and square so you need to listen to what I say!" Kou stated holding up the badge. Hinata, having managed to get Kaya into her seat took her own beside Naruto and happily leaned into him causing the blonde to blush slightly as she pressed her chest into his back.

Namisa seemed thoughtful as she looked at Kou absently. "You did win the battle…" she conceded "But no one can stop Namisa's love!" she shouted cheerfully as she hugged Tsukiko again. "Right my prince?" she asked causing Kou to angrily cut in between them again.

"What's so great about that low class samurai anyway? I don't understand it at all!" Kamiyama shouted patting himself on the chest as his guards waved their arms in a celebratory manner. "I'm 500 times better than he is!" Suddenly Kamiyama ducked out of the way expecting retaliation from Tsukiko. "I can completely see through your pattern!" he shouted through his laughter only to be knocked flat as Naruto held out his hand signifying he had thrown something.

"You're really annoying!" Naruto shouted angrily "So shut up!"

"You dare throw something at my beautiful face!" Kamiyama shouted as he got to his feet while pointing accusingly at Naruto. "You damn blonde bastard!"

"He couldn't come up with anything better than that?" Naruto wondered quietly as Kamiyama stormed out of the room Kou, Kaya, and Namisa continued to argue.

When night came around Naruto was simply sitting on his bed as Tsukiko got settled in for the night. "So, how do you plan on dealing with Habaraki-san?" He asked catching Tsukiko off guard.

"She'll lose interest eventually." Tsukiko stated with empty confidence. "Besides I'm sure it's just hero worship from when I saved her."

"Perhaps." Naruto agreed as he got up to turn off the lights. "But then again perhaps not." He suggested as he flipped off the lights. "Good night."

"Night."

Climbing into bed himself Naruto was about to let sleep take him when he heard the rustling of cloth. "What you can't get to sleep?" Naruto asked only to get no answer. "Kou?" he called out remembering that they had to keep appearances even in the dorms. Slightly concerned he got up and turned on the lights. "What…"

"Oh, Namikaze-san did we wake you?" Namisa asked as she glanced at him. She was only a white chemise with a dark patch where her bra would normally cover. "But that's okay, Namisa doesn't mind being watched."

Naruto stared blankly at the scene in front of him as Tsukiko's face began reddening as she slowly began to realize what was being said. Without saying anything Naruto walked over and picked Namisa up and tucked her under his arm. "We're trying to sleep." He stated simply as he put her down outside the room before closing the door and locking it.

"Ah open up!" Namisa shouted banging on the door. "Don't separate me and my prince!" she wailed as she repeatedly hit the door.

"Thanks for that Naruto." Tsukiko muttered weakly as she settled herself back into her bed.

Naruto waved it off. "No problem, I really don't want to deal with that kind of noise tonight."

"T-that kind of noise?" Tsukiko repeated with a red face.

"You know what I'm talking about, there's no way that girl would've let you sleep if she got the chance." Naruto explained as he turned of the lights again and got under the sheets of his bed. "Good night." He muttered as he let his head hit the pillow.

"Right, good night." Tsukiko muttered in response as she allowed herself to calm down in order to go to sleep. She was thankful that Namisa seemed to have given up as the pounding on their door was no longer there.

Hearing a sound Tsukiko's eyes snapped open as she glanced around. "It's not Habaraki-san this time." She muttered since Namisa definitely would've gone for her. Hearing the sound again Tsukiko's attention drifted towards Naruto's bed where she could see movement. Silently getting to her feet Tsukiko silently circled the bed and reached for the light as she grabbed a bokken as well. Flipping the light she prepped herself to attack, but ended up sighing as Hinata froze having been caught.

"Hinata-san…" Tsukiko muttered as she palmed her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked as Naruto woke up from the sudden brightening of the room.

Seeing the situation he sighed heavily and sat up knocking Hinata off balance as she fell backwards with a cute "Ah!" Rubbing his head he knocked her on the head lightly with his knuckle "I thought you knew better that to do this." He muttered disapprovingly.

Hinata gave a small chuckle as she stuck her tongue out. "I couldn't help it after seeing Habaraki-san sneaking out.

"Go back to your room Hinata." Naruto muttered causing the girl to pout, but nonetheless she nodded her head and hopped out the window.

"HEAVE HO!" the two heard as their door was knocked down as Kamiyama's bodyguards barged in with Namisa in tow. "Here you are Namisa-san!" they shouted happily as she made her way over and hugged Tsukiko tightly.

Naruto felt a vein pulsate on his forehead "You guys…" he muttered in annoyance as Kamiyama came barging in as well to make some snide remark. "GET OUT ALL OF YOU I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" he roared as his head enlarged by ten times.

Shocked silent everyone but Tsukiko quickly scrambled to get out of the room "We're sorry!" they all shouted in their haste to leave the area.

Tsukiko sighed "Seriously these people." She muttered as she rubbed the side of her head in a troubled manner. "Everyone's just barging into our room for no reason."

Naruto chuckled a bit "Well I'm sure they all have their reasons." He stated with a nonchalant shrug.

"And what could that reason possibly be?" Tsukiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just said they might have their own reasons, never said they would be good ones." He laughed as Tsukiko placed her face in her palms.

"You're an idiot you know that?" she asked tiredly as she glanced at the door wondering if they would have to pay for it. "I guess we'll just have to leave the door be for now." She muttered with some resignation.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure it'll be fixed by tomorrow night." Naruto stated already laying on his side preparing to go to sleep once more. "Good night Tsukiko." He muttered as Tsukiko flipped off the lights once more before climbing back into her own bed.

"Good night Naruto."

"You'd think he'd get tired of this day after day." One of the male students muttered as Namisa once again sat on Tsukiko's lap while Naruto was resting his head on the desk next to them as Hinata lightly rubbed his shoulders.

"Alright everyone class is starting!" Nobara called out as she made her entrance. Freezing upon seeing Namisa the Sakakido twins, Naruto, Hinata, and Kaya made an "ah" sound as Namisa happily greeted the teacher.

"Good morning Nobara-sensei!" she called out happily.

"Habaraki-san! You're in class C aren't you? Please return to your own classroom!" the female teacher shouted in a troubled manner.

"eh…" Namisa whined as Naruto palmed his forehead in a tired manner. "Namisa doesn't want to be separated from her fiancée!"

"Wait…when did that happen?" Naruto asked looking at Tsukiko.

"This is the first I've heard of it." Tsukiko declared with a troubled expression on her face.

"Hinata, could you help out here?" Naruto asked glancing at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Eh, but I don't want to." Hinata muttered with a pout. Seeing Naruto's look she relented with a sigh. "Alright I guess I can if you're going to look at me like that." She muttered as she got up catching Nobara's attention.

"Hyuuga-san what are you doing?" the teacher asked as Hinata lightly tapped two points on each of Namisa's shoulders.

Everyone suddenly screamed "EH~?" when Namisa's arms went slack as Hinata lifted her off of Tsukiko's lap. "I'm going to bring this one back to her own class, is that alright Nobara-sensei?" Hinata asked as she placed Namisa's whining form on her shoulder.

"Namisa can't feel her arms! What did you do to me Hyuuga-san?" Namisa could be heard yelling as Hinata got approval from the teacher before making her way out of the classroom, Namisa's complaints echoing throughout the hallways.

"What on earth just happened?" Nobara finally managed to ask looking at Naruto for explanation.

"That was an example of the Hyuuga clan's martial arts." Naruto explained simply. "They can disable their opponents with just a touch." He smiled seeing everyone suddenly look nervous.

"Well now that everything is settled down." Nobara muttered as she coughed into her hands. "Let's begin."

"Sensei…" Tsukiko muttered raising her hand. "I'm not feeling well at the moment." She stated before she suddenly collapsed on the desk in front of her.

While the class was stunned by the suddenness of it all Naruto quickly placed his hands on Tsukiko's forehead. "A fever?" he muttered loud enough for the class to hear him. "Must have happened because Kamiyama broke down our door last night." He sent a small glare at Kamiyama. "Sensei I'll bring him to the Nurse's office." He declared lifting Tsukiko into his arms in a bridal carry.

"Right, thank you Namikaze-san." Nobara nodded in acceptance as the class stared at the blonde's back worriedly as Kou held a hand to his mouth in distress.

* * *

><p><span>After Tsukiko's recovery<span>

Tsukiko and Naruto stared at the newspaper in shock. On the front page was a large heading that read "New couple: Love knows no boundary." And right under it was a picture of Naruto carrying Tsukiko in his arms.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's overly sweet voice could be heard as a firm hand gripped Naruto's shoulder as an icy aura of death seemed to seep from the Hyuuga heiress' body freezing the two in their spot. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked as Naruto and Tsukiko shakily turned their heads towards the overwhelming aura of Hinata. With two highly unmanly screams they ran away from her as she quickly gave chase a burning fire in her eyes.

Outside the school a girl with short brown hair in a classic black western gothic Lolita dress with a parasol in her hands was staring up at the school building happily. "Finally I've found you…Naruto-sama." She muttered in a jubilant tone.

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Alright I hope you all liked it, and I hope you will all patiently wait for the next update in the far future. As usual if you have a question I'll try my best to answer if it's something I don't think will be answered straight up sometime in the future of the story.


	11. A Stressful Damsel

Hey everyone here's another chapter for Sword for Hire I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A Stressful Damsel<span>

"Clear the way! Clear the way!" a second year student with the face of a Doberman shouted as he roughly shoved the students out of a large teen's way who was laughing all the while. "Second year class C's president Momota-sama is coming through, out of the way!" he shouted again.

"What's all the noise about?" Naruto asked as he and Tsukiko made their way through the hall each carrying a basket. Tsukiko was carrying one labeled 'trash' while Naruto was carrying the one labeled 'recycle'. Despite his curiosity neither of the two stopped walking as the Doberman and Momota quickly stepped off to the side commenting on Mt. Fuji.

"THEY CLEARLY JUST GOT OUT OF THEIR WAY!" a couple of the pair's classmates shouted in shock as the other students praised the two first years.

Kou who was busy sweeping the floor alongside Hinata smiled softly as he watched the two walk down the halls. "Those two are amazing as usual." He stated happily causing Hinata to look up from her work with a smile of her own.

"That's my Naruto-kun for you." She giggled as Kou glanced at her.

"1-A, this is the place…" a male voice muttered from the doorway catching their attention. "Hey you, do you know Sakakido Kou?" the same voice addressed Kou causing the boy in drag to turn his head.

"Huh?" he asked intelligently as Hinata simply went back to work. The one who addressed him was an orange haired boy with a scar from his left temple to the center of his right cheek dressed in the Samurai High School uniform.

Seeing Kou's face the boy's eyes lit up in recognition. "You…Tsukiko?" he shouted grabbing Kou's shoulders. "You're Sakakido Tsukiko right?" he shouted again happily. "It's me! Me! Sakurada Kyousuke!" he shouted pointing at himself.

"Someone you know Tsukiko-chan?" Hinata asked as Kyousuke's friend laughed as he commented on Kyousuke's nature as a playboy.

"What was that?" Kyouske yelled at his friend before turning to Hinata. "I'm sorry; I'm Sakurada Kyousuke I trained at the same dojo as Tsukiko five years ago." He explained as he smiled at Hinata.

"Eh~?" Hinata wondered aloud as she smiled benignly. "I didn't know Tsukiko-chan had such a tomboyish past." She smiled in a mocking manner causing Kou to sweat drop.

The black haired boy beside Kyousuke chuckled again. "Third year class B's Sakurada-kun the major playboy right?" he asked causing Kyousuke to shout at him again.

Heedless of the snipes at both Tsukiko and himself, Kyousuke happily continued. "I see!" he muttered as he looked at Kou. "Then that means Sakakido Kou must be your younger brother! Wow, what a small world!"

Kou on the other hand looked completely lost as he struggled to follow the energetic third year's words. "Um…"

"Tsukiko-chan you should at least pretend you know what he's talking about." Hinata stated with a smile on her face. Kyousuke's friend chuckled darkly once more.

"Seems to me like you're just bothering her idiot."

Kyousuke growled as he turned to face him. "No I'm not, shut up!" He composed himself as he waved at them. "Well, it can't be helped. It has been five years. Tell you what! Let's get tea after school together and catch up on things!" Running after his friend Kyousuke left the two girls alone in the hallway.

"My Tsukiko-chan you're so popular even with the third years." Hinata giggled again as Kou began blushing.

"Um excuse me…" a female voice called out to them as they turned around. It was a girl about Kou's height wearing a black gothic Lolita dress a black parasol in her hands. Her hair was brown and her eyes were charcoal black. "Might you know Namikaze Naruto-sama?" she asked instantly setting Hinata on edge.

"What might you want with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked not at all looking bothered by the girl.

"I wanted to see him again, to thank him for saving me a while back." She explained before a surprised look came over her face. "Oh, do forgive me, my name is Isayashi Aria." She introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you Aria-san." Hinata smiled softly "Naruto-kun is busy taking out some garbage with Sakakido Kou-san." She explained with a strained smile. "Forgive me for asking, but what is Naruto-kun to you?"

Aria smiled in bliss as she placed her hands on her cheeks while twirling her body around. "He is my hero." She began as a blush formed on her face. "Once I was kidnapped and held for ransom, but Naruto-sama came in and saved me like a gallant knight. Striking down his enemies Naruto-sama freed me and carried me to safety."

"I see…" Hinata muttered as the girl descended into a mass of happy squeals as she continued turning her body back and forth.

"Ah they're back." Kou stated seeing the two walking towards them. "Kou-chan, welcome back!" he called out as Tsukiko greeted him with a simple "Hey." As Tsukiko stepped next to him Kou caught her attention. "Say, just now a strange upperclassmen boy started talking to me." He informed her as Tsukiko commented that it was odd. "He wants to have tea, is he a friend of yours Kou-chan?"

Tsukiko looked serious as she regarded her brother. "I have no friends that would so shamelessly flirt." She declared as Naruto gave a cursory glance at the two as he walked up to Hinata who was talking to someone who he couldn't see clearly.

"Hey Hinata, who are you talking to?" he asked with a smile.

"Naruto-sama!" Aria cried happily as she boldly jumped at him causing him to reflexively catch her as he dropped the recycling bin. "I've been looking for you!" she cried causing Naruto to stiffen up as he finally recognized her.

"Geh…Aria-san!" he shouted as he quickly set her down and pulled away to look at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as Hinata looked jealous after Aria had jumped into Naruto's arms.

"I wanted to see you again Naruto-sama!" Aria shouted as she smiled up at him. "I've missed you." Seeing her star struck gaze Naruto could only sigh as he rubbed her head. Giggling she seemed really happy as she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Somehow this makes me angry." Hinata muttered as her grip on the broom in her hands tightened. As the twins glanced at her they sweat dropped when they saw Hinata's entire body twitching in annoyance

"Hinata-san?" Kou asked hesitantly catching the pale eyed Hyuuga to glance at them with a terrifying smile.

"Yes Tsukiko-san?" Hinata asked as the bulging veins in her forehead made themselves known to the twins. "Was there something you needed?" she asked as Kou hid behind his sister.

"Ah no, never mind." Kou muttered timidly. "It can wait."

Tsukiko having calmed herself down looked at her brother. "By the way, that upperclassman who talked to you…" she mentioned having been distracted "Who was he again?"

"Oh, right, it was someone named Sakurada Kyousuke, do you know him?" Kou asked looking at his sister curiously.

The name caused Tsukiko to freeze up as she suddenly slammed her face into a nearby pillar. "Sakurada?" she screamed "Sakurada Kyousuke?" she shouted again as blood fell down her face scaring Kou.

"Y-yeah…" Kou muttered as she stared worriedly at his sister's bleeding face.

"Sakurada-senpai…and he wants to have tea…with me?" Tsukiko asked with a stuttering voice. "I don't know…after all this time…? I need to calm my heart…" she muttered with a blush on her face as she subconsciously crushed the garbage can in her hand.

"Oh, someone has a crush." Naruto teased having pulled away from Aria after hearing Tsukiko's stuttering. Instead of a response Tsukiko decked him with a straight right causing Aria to cry out in alarm.

"What are you doing you brute!" she shouted slamming her parasol into Tsukiko's arm which had the effect of sending Tsukiko flying into the nearby wall stunning everyone present.

"Yeah, I was hired to retrieve her, not save her." Naruto stated as he sat up rubbing his jaw. "Aria-san is the daughter of Brutus from planet Tonic." He explained as Tsukiko pulled herself to her feet. "Rather, I was saving the kidnappers because Aria can't control her strength when she gets scared."

"I see…." The others muttered in unison as they regarded the new girl with a certain wariness one uses when dealing with dangerous animals.

"She certainly hits hard…" Tsukiko muttered as she rubbed her arm where the parasol had made contact. "I think that's actually going to bruise."

"Scary thing is…" Naruto began as he rubbed the back of his head. "She's never trained a day in her life, it's all natural." Tsukiko, Kou, and Hinata all widened their eyes as they regarded the girl before them seriously.

"That…that's actually terrifying." Kou muttered as he hid behind Tsukiko again.

"Naruto-sama who are these people anyways?" Aria asked looking at the whiskered blonde for answers.

"These are my friends, Sakakido Kou and his older sister Tsukiko." The twins raised their hands in greeting. "And a childhood friend of mine Hyuuga Hinata." The Hyuuga heiress bowed her head in greeting before stepping beside Naruto and hugging his arm.

"As you can see Naruto-kun and I are very close." Hinata stated in an effort to make Aria leave.

"Hinata don't lie." Naruto scolded as he calmly pulled away from her. "We're friends, but not like that." He stated smiling. Hinata pouted while Aria breathed a sigh of relief.

Aria smiled as she grabbed Naruto's arm. "Come on Naruto let's go have fun." She stated dragging him away.

"Eh but I have school." Naruto stated sticking to the ground with his chakra effectively halting her efforts to drag him off. "Besides, does your dad know you're here?" he asked causing the girl to freeze. "Don't tell me you ran away from home again." He sighed tiredly.

"Again?" Hinata asked with a raised brow as the Twins conversed about their own issues.

"Ah…she's run away before." Naruto explained as Aria hid her face in embarrassment. "I had to bring her back to her dad that time too." He explained as he rubbed his head again. "Well in any case, please go home Aria-san." He urged her as he pulled out of her grasp. "We should head back to class."

Nodding their heads the twins and Hinata joined him as they entered their classroom. During class Onikanda stared at Naruto with a deadpan expression. "Namikaze…do you know her?" he asked gesturing at the window where Aria was peering into the classroom while causing a commotion with her presence.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Sensei." Naruto denied plainly as he ignored the feeling of being watched since he knew it was Aria. "There's still a lot left to discuss." He stated completely ignoring Aria's presence as she stared at him from her spot outside the window.

"Well…I can't, she's distracting everyone." Onikanda stated rubbing his head. "Can't you do something about it, since she's staring at you so intently?" he asked causing the blonde to sigh.

Getting up Naruto walked over to the window. "What are you doing?" he asked opening it up and pulling Aria into the room. "Aria-san?" he continued dropping her on the ground.

"Well Naruto-sama didn't come with me earlier so I wanted to know what you were doing." She explained while poking her fingers together like Hinata would on occasion. "I really wanted to spend the day with you." She stated looking down at her feet shyly.

"Shouldn't you be home right now though?" Naruto asked softly with another sigh. "Your dad must be worried sick."

"Daddy doesn't understand!" Aria shouted as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I want to be with you Naruto-sama!" she shouted as the class went abuzz with the information.

"What's so good about this damn low class samurai?" Kamiyama shouted butting into their conversation arrogantly. "He's ugly, crass, and a caveman!" he shouted angrily causing Naruto to twitch in annoyance.

"Who the heck are you, you ugly person!" Aria shouted slapping Kamiyama who had gotten in her personal space. The force of the strike sent Kamiyama flying into the chalkboard leaving everyone else stunned.

"You're paying for the damage Kamiyama." Onikanda stated simply as he blinked in surprise.

"I understand sensei." Kamiyama's muffled voice called out from within the wall.

"Why can't you come with me Naruto-sama?" Aria asked as she turned her attention back onto the object of her affection.

"You know why." Naruto muttered as he placed a hand on her head. "Come on you should know better." He insisted as she looked up at him.

"But I will do my best!" she tried to argue as she hugged his arm refusing to let go.

"Oi what's going on…?" Tsukiko muttered seeing the interaction. "You're wasting class time Naruto." She called out causing Naruto to sigh once more.

"Come on Aria, I'll walk you to the school entrance. Please don't run away from home anymore." Naruto requested as he grabbed her hand to guide her away. "I'm sorry about this sensei; I'll be back after taking her to the entrance."

"Just hurry up." Onikanda stated while folding his arms.

As Naruto left the room with Aria in tow the other students quickly began conversing about the little girl. "Didn't she seem awfully attached to Namikaze-san?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, yeah like she was totally in love with him!" another agreed

"I wonder why though?" one of the boys wondered aloud. "I mean Namikaze-san doesn't seem interested in tings like that all right?" he asked looking around.

"Hey now that I think about it…" someone else began. "Why was she calling him 'Naruto-sama'?"

"Maybe that's just how she is?" one of the girls suggested.

"I guess…"

"You know there are better things to do with your free time then to gossip." Naruto declared walking back into the room. "Alright, she should be heading home sensei." He declared with a sigh of relief.

"You sure about that?" Onikanda asked with a sweat drop as Aria could be seen hiding behind the door while staring at Naruto intently.

"Can we just ignore her?" Naruto asked weakly as a sweat drop formed on his head. "I'll let her father know where she is after school."

"Well…I guess we don't have much choice if she's going to just sit there." Onikanda muttered as he resumed the lesson while everyone tried to ignore the staring girl at their door. When classes ended Naruto sighed heavily as he exited the room in order to find a phone since he didn't have one of his own.

"Ah, Naruto-sama, wait for me!" Aria cried out seeing him walk away quickly. Hinata seeing this quickly followed after her while the twins went off on their own to set up for their own appointments.

Reaching the phones Naruto quickly dialed a number as he placed a finger on Aria's mouth to quiet her. "Yeah, Brutus? Aria's at my school right now." He explained simply once he heard the other line pick up. "Samurai high school, you know the place?" he asked hearing a response. "Right, I'll keep her here while we wait for your guy." Hanging up he turned to look at Aria. "Aria-san you really shouldn't cause trouble for your family like this."

"But I really wanted to see you!" Aria whined as she pouted cutely.

"Should a twenty-eight year old woman really say that?" he asked causing Hinata's eyes to widen as she walked up to join them.

"She's twenty-eight?" she asked pointing at the woman beside them. "But…she's shorter than Tsukiko!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It just works out that way." He waved it off simply.

Aria pouted. "I was hoping you wouldn't tell anyone." She muttered forgoing her usual manner of speech. "Can't I have my fun Naruto-sama?" she asked looking at him cutely.

"Not legal!" Naruto shouted causing her to click her tongue in annoyance. "This is why I keep saying to stop it! You know I'm not of legal age in this country!"

"Why does that matter?" she asked pulling on the sleeve of his arm. "Nothing should stand in the way of true love." She stated as she hugged his arm once more.

"Urk…" Naruto muttered as Hinata palmed her face. "Please let me go Aria-san." He muttered as he pulled away from her. "Come on I'll treat you to some food." He stated leading her towards the cafeteria.

"Fine, if you insist on not coming with me." She stated with a despondent sigh. "So you must be the girl closest to Naruto-sama for now right?" she asked looking at Hinata.

"Oh, um…" Hinata muttered as she poked her fingers together. "I guess you could say that." She muttered with a blush on her face. "Of everyone at school I've known him the longest." She admitted. "Though back home there are a few who know him even better."

"I see, I see." Aria muttered as she placed her parasol on her shoulder. "Well you should be more proactive about it, if you wait too long someone will come along and steal him from right under your nose. Wait another three years or so and I'll take him from you." Hinata frowned as she pulled Naruto closer to her causing him to look at her oddly having ignored their conversation.

"Oi, Tsukiko enjoying your date?" Naruto called out with a grin as Tsukiko, not cross-dressing for once, blushed as Sakurada Kyousuke glanced at them oddly.

"Who are you?" Kyousuke asked looking between Tsukiko and Naruto wondering how they knew each other.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, 1-A's vice president." The blonde stated with a smile. "Nice to meet you." He completely ignored Kamiyama who was holding his side in pain.

"So, you're Kou's second in command?" Kyousuke asked with a grin. "Great tell Sakakido Kou I'm challenging him to a duel!" the third year shouted as Tsukiko looked crushed.

"Err…okay." Naruto muttered seeing the defeated look on his friend's face. "I'll let him know." Turning around he caught Aria's and Hinata's attention "Come on; let's get some food before they close."

"What an interesting guy." Kyousuke muttered watching the blonde leave with a gothic Lolita and a demure yet mature looking girl behind him. "Do you know him well Tsukiko?"

"Sort of, I see him with my brother a lot." Tsukiko stated, technically it wasn't a lie since the twins were almost never separated during the day. "They get along well."

"I see, hey is he strong?" Kyousuke asked looking a little excited.

"Eh…I don't think I've seen Naruto try at anything." Tsukiko lied easily "I'm not sure how strong he is, he gave Kou the president's position because he couldn't be bothered with it."

"I see…" Kyousuke muttered looking happy. "Well maybe after the duel with your brother I'll challenge him too, could be fun."

"Well good luck with that." Tsukiko muttered as they bid each other farewell.

Naruto watched as the two headed off towards their own rooms before turning his attention back onto the two girls in front of him. "Is it good?" he asked seeing Aria eating her food happily.

"Yeah, honestly I'm surprised school food is this tasty." Aria complimented happily as she cleaned her mouth properly no longer playing the little girl card. "Call me pleasantly surprised."

Hinata giggled. "I'm glad you like it Aria-san." She stated with a smile as a man wearing a black suit walked into the room. "I think that's your father's man." She stated pointing out the suit.

Yeah, that's one of Dad's men." Aria stated seeing him for herself. Finishing her food she wiped her mouth and got up to greet him. "Well I guess I'll go home now, see you later Naruto-sama!" she called out walking away with the man.

"Oh thank god she's gone." Naruto muttered slumping into his seat. "I really can't handle her all that well." He sighed softly as he rubbed his forehead. "She's always causing me a lot of stress." He whined as he rested his head on the table.

"You…really had a hard time during these years out of the village huh?" Hinata asked with a sweat drop forming on her head.

"You don't get it! All these random people trying to get me to do things I don't want to do!" he nearly shouted. "Ugh…don't even get me started on the ones who thought I was some sort of Yakuza." The number of beads of sweat increased on Hinata's head as Naruto began ranting about the women related to the jobs he had taken since leaving the nations.

The next day Tsukiko, dressed as Kou, was facing off against Kyousuke bokken in hand. Naruto was off to the side with Kou and Hinata wondering what was going to happen. "Well to be fair I doubt anyone in this school can beat Kou one on one." Hinata stated as she discussed the match with Naruto.

"Are you saying I couldn't?" Naruto asked in return taking a joking tone with her. "Dear Hinata I'm hurt."

"Oh silly." Hinata giggled as she slapped his shoulder playfully. "You don't count." She smiled when the two combatants clashed. "It looks like that Sakurada-senpai is pretty good."

"Yeah, but Kou hasn't gotten serious yet." Naruto agreed seeing the fight.

"Die caveman!" Kamiyama shouted causing Tsukiko to growl as her grip tightened.

"Just…who are you calling a caveman?" she shouted slamming her bokken into Kyousuke as hard as she could; sending him into a wall down the hallway.

"And an instant win for Kou." Naruto noted with a sweat drop as Kyousuke formed a crater in the wall he had impacted.

"Ah! Senpai are you alright?" Tsukiko cried as she ran over to check on him. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, it's just that Kamiyama pissed me off and I accidentally swung full force!" she tried to apologize as Kyousuke got up swatting her hand away.

"Don't touch me." He muttered angrily. "I can acknowledge your strength, but never in my life have I suffered such a humiliating defeat." He declared glaring at her. "I will never forgive you, Tsukiko and I may be friends but I will defeat you, no matter what!" he shouted before collapsing from blood loss.

His friend picked him up and waved. "Well I'm taking him to the infirmary before he dies of blood loss!" he called out whistling a jaunty tune.

"Ah…right." Tsukiko muttered as she sank to her knees in shock.

Walking over Naruto waved a hand in front of her face. "Kou…hello?" he called out before poking her in the head repeatedly. "It's no use, he's out like a light." He shrugged his shoulders as Kou ran over to check on his sister. Seeing that even Kou was unable to snap Tsukiko out of it Naruto sighed and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Well since this idiot seems to be in shock I'll take him back to his room."

Once night had come Tsukiko still looked shocked as she mechanically went through the motions of her routine. "Thank me low class Samurai for I was the reason for your victory today!"

Slowly Tsukiko's head turned to face him. Naruto who had poked his head out of the bathroom shook his head. "You should probably run now Kamiyama." Without waiting to see if he heard him Naruto pulled back into the bathroom as Tsukiko got to her feet and slowly lumbered over towards Kamiyama who had not heeded Naruto's warning.

"AHH IT HURTS MORE THAN USUAL!" Kamiyama shouted as Tsukiko beat him. Because of her grief, Tsukiko had forgotten to hold back.

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Well I hope this was fun for everyone, I didn't want to introduce a permanent character so while Aria may appear in the future she won't be a constant character like Hinata, Kou or Tsukiko.


End file.
